<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than a Heaven，天国总不止一个。 by EdonStewart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627678">More than a Heaven，天国总不止一个。</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdonStewart/pseuds/EdonStewart'>EdonStewart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fake News RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parallel Universes, Younger Jon, 兽拟, 囧扣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdonStewart/pseuds/EdonStewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>业界新人小狼狗JonStewX成熟大佬Stephen<br/>年下预警 30/56岁<br/>（真就小狼狗（字面义<br/>是集体脑洞产物<br/>真的怪香，但我腿肉不香（<br/>对这设定做好了万全飙车准备（并且已经开过了（顺便放个FBIwarning<br/>兽耳控老色批一写文的了<br/>猜会有点ooc<br/>每个突然变色批的情节背后都有某在欣慰地拿着遗愿清单流下热泪<br/>（↓这里的每一个字都是假的。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Colbert/Jon Stewart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stephen并不算是什么特别虔诚的人。世存这点可怜的超自然超现实力量还不足以说明些什么，既有数人心知肚明神不均爱世人，Stephen当然也深有些体会。他自然会在餐前祷告，每周去蒙特克莱社区的教堂做礼拜，一切沿袭他庞大天主教原生家庭既定的习惯。</p><p>　　只不过在幼时，当他聪颖的脑袋诵读经文那些确凿字句时，他会指着字里行间泄着的他愿称之为对绝对事实的绝对自信的绝对描述发点质疑。</p><p>　　“所以我祈祷我斋戒完了神就会来爱我？”开始是。</p><p>　　“这不对”他长大些。</p><p>　　“吾主天主为何能容忍为他倾生奉献的忠实信徒白白死掉尘埃不留</p><p>　　“人死为何不能复生…”后来是。</p><p>　　“永生在另个世界，”母亲说死去的人，“<em>永远享福</em>。”</p><p>　　“<em>天国总不该只有一个</em>。若假定只有一个死后世界，那人们会互相争斗到不知什么时候，反正是永生不是吗？倒是不清楚到时候太阳坍缩能否影响到他们的阵仗。”</p><p>　　“那就不是你能够染指的了，亲爱的。”她咯咯笑。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　Ed Sullivan Theater, LSSC.</p><p>　　“Hi, ”观众举手提问，“is Jon Stewart under your desk right now? ”</p><p>　　“Well… ”</p><p>　　Stephen冲这观众淡笑，扭头煞有介事向桌子内侧走，一边思索些有趣答案。“let me check. ”</p><p>　　他想发笑。他很喜欢这些个可爱的设定，特别是当观众仍事无巨细地牢记任何细节时，这种不经意间提起便能让众人会心一笑的点。他总喜欢埋些这种点。</p><p>　　尽管他可当然不在这里，他已熟稔二十年的朋友Jon Stewart。两人关系一直不错，算是难求的知己密友。自Jon从每日秀退休后总经常从桌底这点小小空间，穿着总该不是同件，上帝保佑，但看不出有何区别的灰色短T浮出来做客LSSC。因为他就住在这里，不是吗？</p><p>　　Come out或许是个不错的双关。Stephen想到了。</p><p>　　“Yeah ”他埋下头漫不经心往桌底瞟，“But… ”</p><p>　　Stephen嘴上猛地顿住。</p><p>　　桌底并不空。他看到有个人侧着头睡得正酣。</p><p>　　<em>耶稣基督啊</em>，Stephen心说。</p><p>　　他尽量去弥补这下可疑的停顿，抬起头来对观众笑道，“…Here we go. He's naked so I can't ask him to come out. ”</p><p>　　观众没怎么会心一笑。发问人有些茫然地坐下了。</p><p>　　Stephen挤个标准官方笑在脸上，“But he's surely here… Let's take a look. ”他狠扶了下眼镜，而后单腿压跪下探身向前，想看清楚这人。</p><p>　　挺年轻的男性藏蓝色长T下胸膛随均匀呼吸稍有起伏，唇齿微张还…流了星点口水在嘴角，表情却不怎么对，紧蹙着眉死死侧抵着桌底边，右手扣着左手腕靠在腹部上。不过看样子已经在这里睡了有阵子了。</p><p>　　“…God. <em>Jon</em>. ”Stephen发现自己在哑着嗓子叫，他于是清了清嗓。</p><p>　　是Jon Stewart绝对不假，但不过看样子只三十岁左右。Stephen感觉自己的心肺要炸开了。</p><p>　　“各位，现在。”他起身说，“我们需要些时间，这次中场需要延长，非常不好意思。”</p><p>　　Stephen没戴耳返。他于是向疑惑探脑的执行导演走去，“有点事，”他用鼻子说话，“桌底，我得看看。”</p><p>　　“噢，真有人在你桌底裸着？”导演的语气真得有些可笑。</p><p>　　“Damn you then ”Stephen走回去。舞台灯光在他身后暗了，只剩桌后几盏昏黄地灯。</p><p>　　他把麦扯下来扔远，旋即强行冷静着摇摇他的肩膀。Jon喉咙里发了些怪声，他先是半睁眼惺忪看看，自顾晃了数下才稳住身形。Jon盯着Stephen清醒了极久才试着撕扯声带，发出点有气无力的纯的气声：</p><p>　　“…<em>Stephen</em>…”</p><p>　　Jon从醒来便攒着不想淌的泪眼自下次眨动起开始决堤。他像是狠泄了口气，而后将重心信服地完全托付出去，向前重重倒在Stephen的肩膀上，把他撞得差些仰倒。Stephen完全手足无措，因为Jon的身子不停抖得像筛糠，每次小心翼翼的急促呼吸还都带些微弱的痉挛。</p><p>　　Stephen还感觉到有痒的东西蹭他脸，就那头犹太豪华波浪卷？他并不能这么耗下去，现在只是中场休息，他还得继续做节目。但这到底是怎么一回事？</p><p>　　“Jon? ”他试探，“你是Jon Stewart吗，你有没有事？”</p><p>　　而Jon只能发出些带着点哭腔的无意识字汇，几秒钟后整个人瘫软掉，埋入Stephen怀里又复昏了过去。Stephen顿了半晌，而后感觉腿上似乎有什么热的东西给濡湿了一块裤子。</p><p>　　Stephen伸手去摸，然后映在一盏小灯下看。</p><p>　　满手<em>血</em>。</p><p>　　他几近是蹦了起来，立即掀起昏的像滩烂泥的Jon才注意到他先前一直用右手紧抓着不放的左手掌根，那里有大量的血在指缝间汩汩流过。</p><p>　　“<strong>911！</strong>”Stephen瞬间拔起头疯狂地叫喊起来，“快打911！这里有人失血过多！！”</p><p>　　几个后台人员闻声立即奔了过来，还有几个冷静地跑向观众席，有条不紊指挥这群探头探脑的观众先行离场。</p><p>　　CBS给Stephen准备的私人医生随后赶到。他跪下先是试了鼻息听了心跳，而后检查他手上的那道严重伤口。</p><p>　　“是枪击。”医生说，一边去掏止血带，“贯穿伤，尺动脉破得比较严重，并且失血有段时间了。还有这里…”他指着Jon的腰侧，那里浸足了血的衣服下有个看不清的洞。“不确定是不是同一枪，也不清楚里面是否还嵌着颗子弹，不过并不是非常严重，这里还伤不到内脏，主要是失血太多。总之我们已经叫了救护车，我会让那边立刻准备好血。这个人血型有公开吗？”</p><p>　　“AB型。”Stephen立即答道。“…等等，或许。你们最好还是检测一下，不过越快越好。赶快！”</p><p>　　Stephen浑身发冷，俯身跪在他身侧。他眼镜是什么时候被撞掉的？他摸索，有人递给他眼镜。</p><p>　　清晰很多。</p><p>　　Jon的脸色苍白得像张纸，黑色卷毛被冷汗濡湿后有气无力趴在额头上，眉头还是紧蹙，睫毛无规律地颤。非常年轻。但这都并不是最惹人注意的地方。</p><p>　　Stephen自戴上眼镜那刻起，便死死盯着那蹭他脸的痒的东西。</p><p>　　是小狗还是狼的耳朵？</p><p>　　总之那头犹太豪华波浪卷上还耷拉着一对灰色的耳朵。</p><p>　　随即Stephen才看到，私人医生垂在脑袋两边的长耳朵也悄悄掀了两下。</p><p>　　Wait, <em>what</em>.</p><p>　　他似乎听到大脑宕机的嘎吱声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stephen按来电梯。</p><p>　　电梯很深，在最里头还有一套楼层按钮，Stephen于是径直往里走，距内墙五厘米时驻足转身。电梯长三步，宽一步半。地上有两根棕色的鸡毛。按动B1、2层需要钥匙。他下意识想找地上的血轱辘印，亦或是几个活人。<em>人</em>，他想。我要人。</p><p>　　但电梯门只是并拢了，他从未感觉如此糟糕过。</p><p>　　万幸他最终被吐出来时仍存活着，Stephen踏入弥漫的消毒水帷幕，转两次身遇到一位白大褂，交谈两句，尽量不去看那对兔子耳朵。他被领着过一道自动玻璃门，扭身进一间单人小房间，三十岁的Jon Stewart在那里安静地躺着，吊着葡萄糖水，戴着呼吸面罩。Stephen无意瞟了一眼床头的病人信息卡：Jonathan Leibowitz，男30岁，AB型血。</p><p>　　“还好他算年轻，年轻的心脏啊。”医生说，他手上按着一根圆珠笔玩。Stephen觉得这会吵到人。“他已经完全脱离危险了，大概也是拜他是只狼崽所赐。他们这种大型猛兽的自我痊愈能力都很强，看他失了多少血，天！但他的那只手可能是不怎么能用了。…还好，只是<em>左手</em>，不是吗？”</p><p>　　Stephen没有理睬，或是他再不知道还能说什么了。“谢谢你。”Stephen只说。</p><p>　　“对了，我们还没能联系上他的家人，所以麻烦你知道些什么吗？”</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　Stephen再没任何说话的力气了。他一屁股瘫倒在床边的一把椅子上，眼神钉在这张说熟悉却又是完全陌生的脸上。</p><p>　　医生又按了几下笔，还没收到他回声，于是只能悻悻地转身离开了，关门时半点声音没出。</p><p>　　算有点良心。</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>　　<br/>　　早在事发当时，Stephen一心只想跟着上救护车，却被导演凭路拦下。</p><p>　　“刚刚载走的肯定指望不上了，你必须回来录一个导出。我们替上昨天录的，本打算明晚放的那个小段吧，Trump撬坚果的那个。”</p><p>　　“等等，为什么指望<em>他</em>？”Stephen问。</p><p>　　“你忘了最后部分是他的单口？”</p><p>　　噢天，单口。Stephen眨眨眼睛。“抱歉，我忘了。”</p><p>　　导演眼神疑惑，直打量他。</p><p>　　“给我看看台本吧。”Stephen忙说。</p><p>　　导演回到剧院拿给他。Stephen眼睁睁看救护车飞快地开远，在路的尽头拐弯消失掉。</p><p>　　他拿到了自己本该说的一套词：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>　　<em>欢迎回到晚间秀。</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>　　（笔迹：承一句上 小笑点）</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　下面我们要介绍出场的是位Stand-up Comedian，这是他的单口电视首秀，他的名字叫Jon Stewart。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　…这是什么？我听过最拙劣的假名。我可以合理怀疑这个叫Jon Stewart的年轻人在规避川统领的控制项圈，他看起来就有够不像什么太好的人，插一句。看他那对狼耳朵！政府教育我们，说他们可都不是什么好东西！</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　*停顿*</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>　　……是“Stephen Colbert”的口吻。我还在扮角色？Stephen不免心生疑惑。控制项圈又是什么？</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>　　Alright, alright. 实际上我们认识有蛮久时间了，这点我不想否认，大家可能也早就知道。毕竟我总是难逃焦点之下，这点也够我苦恼的。我猜我将来总会在某个大太阳天突然自燃起来。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　总之，来见见我最可爱的小狼狗，各位。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　有请Jon Stewart。</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p> </p><p>　　<em>我最可爱的小狼狗</em>。</p><p>　　Stephen的指腹不断往复捻过这句话。</p><p>　　实在不知道其意指何，他于是来医院打算见见他。但Jon睡得正熟，Stephen不愿意毁一个美梦。他只好轻轻地掏出手机开始Google，搜索“控制项圈”。</p><p>　　那是特朗普政府出台的一项政策，作为他选举时对维护社会治安保障大放厥词的对应。17年初的事情了。内容大致是：</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>　　大型猛兽/猛禽者（具体范围详见条目：大型猛兽猛禽种族界定细目表）、毒性致命者（ld50≤800mg/kg，具体范围详见条目：毒性致命者种族界定细目表）、或其余致命危险特殊能力者（具体范围详见条目：致命危险特殊能力者种族界定细目表）：</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　因故意伤害、蓄意杀人等罪行，历史量刑在十四日以上拘留或判刑处理者，予以强行佩戴控制项圈，按罪行轻重决定佩戴五年至终身不等。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　附：控制项圈图解</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　-使用须知：</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　任何人可在你的移动设备上通过Google Play进行操作（通过搜索“控制服务”来下载并添加到你的应用列表。你可以在任何时候从我的应用和游戏→已安装的应用中打开，或者选择直接添加到你的手机主页。）</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　需进行注册（可用Google账号直接登录）并提供美国公民的合法实名认证。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　请始终允许该软件读取你的GPS信息。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　-使用方法：</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　遇到危险时请开启“控制服务”。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　若有佩戴者对你发动攻击，我们的云端会自动进行连接并判定周边佩戴者状态。激素分泌过量/血压无端升高/体温骤增等指数一旦出现便会判定其为危险人士，并显示在你的屏幕上。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　（修正：我们会通过卫星图像协助判断，无异常指标者有时也可以出现在你的屏幕之上。）</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　此时你可以控制项圈对佩戴者进行电击，对方将陷入短暂昏迷状态。经测定该电击基本无生命危险，我们在项圈发放时已排查心脏疾病/高血压或其他对电击敏感的患者，请放心使用。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　电击发生的同时你的位置将会传送至当地警局以获得妥善处理。</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>　　……</p><p>　　Sweet Jesus. 这是什么狗东西。</p><p>　　Stephen面带厌恶抬起头，却正好撞进一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。</p><p>　　……？</p><p>　　“别哭，求求你！”Stephen立刻飞扑到他床边，但还是晚了一步。Jon转眼珠向上憋眼泪没起半点用，干脆直接垂下眼开始呜呜地哭起来。他乱七八糟地说了些被面罩给滤没了的话，Stephen一句也没能听懂。他把好的那只右手从被子里扯出来抹眼睛。Stephen给他从床头柜上抽了几张面巾纸递过去。</p><p>　　他接过纸一把扯掉面罩，一猛子想要起身却倒吸了口冷气又重重摔了回去。</p><p>　　“你腰上还有伤！”Stephen有些生气地说，“躺好。”</p><p>　　Jon嘴巴紧闭看看Stephen，灰耳朵抖了两下子后像一对飞机翅膀那样半垂着。摘掉面罩似乎让他不会说话了。</p><p>　　“…说吧，”Stephen闭眼，抬手把眼镜顶到额头上，两根指头按揉着鼻梁，“这到底是怎么一回事？”</p><p>　　声音仍旧熟悉，只不过更脆生生些：</p><p>　　“你并不是<em>原来的</em>Stephen。”不是问句。</p><p>　　“我猜是的。我认识的那个Jon Stewart也不是这个样子，知道吗，你快要耗尽我这辈子见他呜呜哭过的次数了。”Stephen说，“你们都变成半兽人…或者说是我闯入了一个没有真正意义上所谓人类的世界？”</p><p>　　“…<em>半兽人</em>，For god's sake ”Jon垂首看着被子上的医院印花，“你还是很喜欢造词，但这次不像是。”</p><p>　　Jon笨拙地拿起杯子喝了一口水，语气疏远了半分。</p><p>　　“我对我的极端情绪感到抱歉，但我也希望一切只是场<em>梦</em>。”</p><p>　　他开始讲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那个午后，Stephen比往常还要早些到达Ed Sullivan剧院，他要载着Jon来提前熟悉一下，为首秀做好准备。Stephen开车不忘瞟几眼后视镜，镜中的Jon始终斜着头目视窗外，胳膊肘搭在拉到底的窗户框上，头发被吹得东倒西歪，看样子很是无聊，掌心却不时在不算新的卡其色棉麻长裤上蹭。他后来把袖子挽到上臂，埋下头靠在自己的臂弯里，突然用胳膊肘吹着放屁，听得Stephen直皱眉头。</p><p>　　“我们到了！”Stephen大声说。Jon打了个激灵，仰起脑袋。</p><p>　　Stephen拣了个树荫，把车停在了靠剧院最近的地上停车场。他领着Jon从观众紧急疏散的通道走，那儿是个没什么人看得到他们两个的偏僻小巷子。他掏出钥匙走在前面，把钥匙插进去，旋转。</p><p>　　一切安静如常。</p><p>　　门开了，紧接着却是一声震碎空气的枪响。</p><p>　　Stephen听到身后一声闷哼，而后是扑通倒地的声音。他猛地回头，看到Jon跪在地上蜷成一团，紧捂着他的侧腰，像个溺水者一样大口喘着气。</p><p>　　Stephen脑袋一空。他的意识所能支配的就是一个箭步冲过去护在Jon的前面，扶起他往剧院里跑。</p><p>　　又是一枪，Stephen条件反射地跳跃。子弹只是打到地上激起了些沙石。</p><p>　　万幸，枪技够烂，不论这是谁。</p><p>　　“你都射了些狗屎，”身后一个声音，“换<em>我</em>！”</p><p>　　Stephen拽着Jon跑到观众席中蹲下，这里一片漆黑，只有从门缝里泄进来的窄窄一条光。Jon尽可能平复呼吸，抿紧嘴唇不让自己发出一点声音，但还是痛得两眼发昏。他们看到那点光变宽，有两个人蹑着脚进来。</p><p>　　有面巾，看不清是谁。</p><p>　　Stephen把手机裹在外套里调暗亮度，他打开“控制服务”，空的地图出现后他才意识到他有多蠢。</p><p>　　你还不知道这群人是干什么的吗？</p><p>　　你居然指望<em>他们</em>戴项圈？</p><p>　　其中一个似乎注意到了这点亮光。他们在座椅之间极轻声地窸窣着走近了。Jon的耳朵警觉地竖着，他立即把那点手机光用他的尾巴笼住。Stephen反应过来熄灭了屏幕。</p><p>　　“你能不能找到这里的灯控在哪？”一个人细声说，“他妈的，屁点都看不见。”</p><p>　　“你为什么看不见？”另一个说。</p><p>　　Jon无来由地颤抖了一下。</p><p>　　“果然是这群<em>耗子</em>。”Stephen说，“糟了。”</p><p>　　只听见那人回答道：</p><p>　　“因为你是个脑瘫，你这混球。”</p><p>　　话音刚落又是一枪。</p><p>　　Jon发出一声惨叫，Stephen只觉有热的东西溅到他脸上。</p><p>　　“手放老实点，小子。”那人说。</p><p>　　Stephen忙把Jon揽到身后，趴在他耳朵上说：</p><p>　　“舞台二楼有枪，快去拿。你知道该怎么办。”</p><p>　　“我们就要这只<em>狗</em>，你最好别碍道。我知道你是Stephen Colbert，滚远点，别以为我们不敢做了你。”</p><p>　　“我劝你想都别想！”Stephen大叫，站在Jon的前面。“配枪的保安立刻会到。”</p><p>　　“我怎么不太信呢。你让不让开？”</p><p>　　Stephen一动未动。</p><p>　　“那我也没办法了。”</p><p>　　一枪，两枪。他应声倒在地上。</p><p>　　“<strong>Stephen！</strong>”Jon手忙脚乱地跪下。他的腹部在冒很多的血，Jon用尾巴去堵，没什么用。他颤抖着说：</p><p>　　“不要这样，<em>求你…</em>”</p><p>　　“快去快去… ”Stephen招手赶着他向舞台走。</p><p>　　Jon抬起头。他狠盯着那两个模糊轮廓，露出尖牙，喉咙里发出些低沉的呜噜声。</p><p>　　尽可能让自己显得<em>凶</em>些。</p><p>　　“哇噢，好忠心一条狗。”那人笑着说。</p><p>　　Stephen微弱的声音又响起，“你打不过他们的，他们有枪。快去二楼。”</p><p>　　Jon应了一声，俯下身紧紧抱住Stephen，亲了他的额头。他之前从没愿意这么干过。</p><p>　　他转身向舞台奔去。</p><p>　　灰狼的敏捷与速度在此刻派上用场，他娴熟地在椅背间跳跃，身后几颗子弹尖啸着从耳边掠过落了空。他听到换弹夹的声音，但此时已经踏上舞台，手脚并用扑跃两次便来到二楼。他拉动了那只Captain America的盾牌，随之扯出一个保险柜。</p><p>　　我知道该怎么办。</p><p>　　他转动密码锁，那锁顺利地开了，里面安静地躺着一把左轮手枪。</p><p>　　他知道我该怎么办。</p><p>　　他叼着枪柄，用笨拙的右手拉掉保险压倒击锤。</p><p>　　这把总共只有三个弹巢的小手枪里还剩一颗子弹。</p><p>　　他向虚空平举枪口，那里躺着一动不动的Stephen。</p><p>　　Jon扣动扳机。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
　　……</p><p>　　“所以，”Stephen低着头思考，“你开枪之后就什么也不知道了，再醒来就在桌底？”</p><p>　　Jon点头。</p><p>　　“那把枪是……”Stephen说来都觉得有些滑稽，他扶着额头苦笑两声，“是那把杀死<em>死神</em>的枪，没错吧？”</p><p>　　“Stephen Colbert”在The Colbert Report最终章中杀死死神的那把枪。Jon又点头。</p><p>　　“我以为那只是个玩笑？”Stephen说。</p><p>　　“但它成功了，你看。”Jon也苦笑，“只不过是以另种方式，可能是沟通平行世界，谁知道呢。<em>人死终究是不能复生</em>。”</p><p>　　“……仁慈的主啊。”Stephen说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stephen从梅塞里科迪亚医院走出来，没选择去立体停车楼开车，而是极缓慢踱步到木匠大道上去。他已经很久没在街头如此漫无目的地游荡过了。Stephen试图强迫自己接受这些既定的事实，这群人要么有动物耳朵要么有大尾巴，有人的头发与刺猬刺别无二致，还有人的鼻孔完全像猪一样朝天。他甚至还看到一只体毛十分茂密的黑猩猩。</p><p>　　好个疯狂动物城，信息量真是有够大的。</p><p>　　“Hi, Colbert! Is that you? God! ”一个金色头发朗姆酒色短裙的女孩子从后面拍了Stephen的肩膀。Stephen转过身，看到她黑色的耳朵从蓬松的头发里顽强地钻出来，还挂着一个白金耳环。……你现在观察人的重点只在动物耳朵上了吗Stephen？</p><p>　　他突然想到Jon的小狼耳朵手感可能会很不错。</p><p>　　“…Stephen? ”她在Stephen面前挥挥手。Stephen于是有些不情愿地说，“Oh, hi ”</p><p>　　他才注意到这女的胸前俩球真有够大。是只奶牛？大太阳下Stephen被映得有些眼晕，他总感觉下一秒就要自燃。</p><p>　　“忘记说了，我是你的忠实粉丝！你昨天晚上没事吧？”她担忧地说，胸前泛起一阵波涛，“新闻上说你们那边出乱子了，有人受了枪击被送到医院，现场有好多血。”</p><p>　　“呃…是的，但没有那么严重。”Stephen说，“我都能想象到那群新闻是怎么夸大这场小事故的了。只有一个人受伤，”（他倒希望如此）“并且那个人已经生龙活虎了。我一点事也没有。”</p><p>　　“那再好不过了。今天晚上还有节目吗？”</p><p>　　<em>节目</em>。Stephen突然意识到自己还有档节目要录这门子事。他尴尬地说，“我还没接到通知。”</p><p>　　“好吧… See ya! 不过我感觉你在电视上要更可爱些，顺带一提…… ”奶牛妹子蹬着高跟走掉了。</p><p>　　…<em>该死</em>……但节目，对。他必须要到现场去看一看，那里或许还留着什么线索。</p><p>　　带他<em>回家</em>的线索。</p><p>　　他跑回去开车，赶到时剧院已经被警戒线拦起来了，两辆头灯没关的警车就大摇大摆停在路旁，车流小心翼翼地像毛细血管里的红血球那样从变窄的道路一只只挤过。这事变严重了？昨天他明明还扭头回去录了导出。不过看来至少今下午是不必录节目了，Stephen松了口气。</p><p>　　他凑近去和站在一旁的一位警官打招呼，那人胸前警徽歪着，摘下帽子来给自个扇着风。</p><p>　　“Hey man ”他倒还算热情，“昨天没出什么事吧？”</p><p>　　“我完全没事，没什么人有太大的事。这是为我动这么大阵仗？真是受宠若惊了。”Stephen说。</p><p>　　那警官哈哈笑，“干他妈的，要不是你哪动得了这么大阵仗？玩笑归玩笑，我们还是接那群狗头命令来查点事。别问我，我屁点都不知道。”他看到Stephen倏然逼近的脸忙说。</p><p>　　“没事，不好意思，”Stephen摆摆手向他道了别，“<em>梅毒驴子！</em>”</p><p>　　因为他看到Anderson Cooper站在一旁做报道。Stephen挪近想听他说了些什么。</p><p>　　Anderson居然会来，这绝对不算什么小事。</p><p>　　“…据称该组织疑受多方势力暗中庇护，即It Matters。其多由社会地位较低的中小型啮齿类“it”s组成，总部位于布朗士区，旨在打破因种族悬殊而就的社会阶层，最突出的组织活动是推动“控制项圈”合法化。近几日其活动又开始频繁，多为打击拒绝佩戴项圈且公开激烈抨击这一做法的大型猛兽猛禽群体，但已知手段多是非法的。据悉该组织人员多数为非法持枪，但IM始终未受到法律制裁，背后原因尚未明晰。…”</p><p>　　Stephen见他说完，凑上去寒暄。</p><p>　　“Well, Hi Stephen ”Anderson抖抖那对纯白的狐狸耳朵，“希望你没被伤到。”</p><p>　　“…果然是silver fox ”Stephen暗叹。“Hi Andy. 我想问一下你们在报道的组织和我们这次事故的关系，麻烦了。”</p><p>　　Anderson眼神有些奇怪，“我以为你当然知道？”</p><p>　　Stephen摩挲着下巴。他挑起左边的眉头。</p><p>　　“别多问，我失忆了，please ”</p><p>　　“Well ”Anderson耸耸肩。“That's cool. ”</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　<em>Jon Leibowitz该再去戴项圈的。你总该知道他之前差些出人命那次？</em></p><p>　　“…我真的失忆了，请当我失忆那样讲。”</p><p>　　<em>Fine, so…我知道他是因为我母亲的表侄和他住邻居，这关系很曲折，其实我只是在圣诞家庭聚餐中无意地听来。我知道他是你的…对，我也知道那事之后他搬去和你一起住。我留心听了一下，请你千万别见怪。你那是什么表情？和你说这个真的有够奇怪……你真的失忆了？</em></p><p>
  <em>　　总之他说Leibowitz在18年左右那阵子是戴着项圈的，我猜他以为在新泽西万事大吉才会那么鲁莽，当然…他和家里人吵得非常凶，每次都会见血的那一种。从很早时候就有条子往他家跑，无非是邻居报警扰民或者之类，我猜还有“控制服务”的自动报警？不过倒不清楚他们在吵什么。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他父亲Donald也是只灰狼，每天西装革履进出家门，有人说他给一个挺大的财团做工，可能与IM相关。我不清楚这是什么无稽之谈，他是只狼！</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　后来在19年发生了很大的事。这才是我那位妈-侄所讲的重点。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他说那晚他开车走在回家的路上，偶然听到那房子里有很大的撞击闷声，不过这对于他家倒不算是很意外的事情。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　直到他窥见了发生的一切。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他看到窗户里Leibowitz太太在流血，躺在地板上一动不动。Donald夺门而出，而Jon随即扑了上来。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Jon的那口很尖的牙直接冲他脖子上的大动脉去，知道吗。他们在草坪上相互翻滚撕扯，眼看要出人命，非死即伤。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　他吓呆了，所以立即掏出手机用了“控制服务”。地图上有一个小圆泡显示了Jon的照片和名字。他按下按键，Jon立即抽搐着昏了过去。</em>
</p><p>　　Stephen有些腿软。他靠在CNN的外景车上。</p><p>　　<em>那之后Jon不知道用什么方法摘掉了控制项圈，并且强行拒绝再次佩戴，然后就是搬到你那里去住。现在是叫Jon Stewart？把姓给改掉了？…他真是有够胆大包天，但总有你给他擦屁股，我天。</em></p><p>　　“失忆小子，”Anderson说，“够详细了吧。”</p><p>　　Stephen本以为不会再有更糟的事存在了。</p><p>　　“……谢谢你。”</p><p>　　不知如何措辞时说这句话总是对的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　当Stephen次日中午再回到医院时，床已经空了。</p><p>　　他立即像支箭一样蹿出来撞到护士站。“他是什么时候出院的？”他大叫，“Jon…Jonathan Leibowitz？”</p><p>　　“先生，麻烦你声音放轻一点。”护士的脸有些硬，“让我查查…就是今天上午。走了不到两个小时。”</p><p>　　Stephen认为自己真的几近是疯了。他掏出手机给Jon打电话（备注是“小狼狗”，他差些没昏厥过去）。只有忙音。</p><p>　　左手残废一瘸一拐，还冒着被追杀危险的Jon能跑到哪里去？Stephen脑袋一片空白。……<em>好个Jon Stewart</em>。这他妈就是年轻的你？</p><p>　　他对三十岁的Jon会去哪儿毫无思绪。他也突然意识到这个人对他而言完全陌生，无非是拥有相同姓名相似背景和那张脸。Stephen一筹莫展。</p><p>　　今天下午依旧不需要录制节目，他于是径直回到家中想看些Jon的日常物品，或许能帮助他了解这个叛逆小孩儿，从而推导出他的去向。他先是煮了些意面煎了一个牛肉饼简单吃了中饭，随后便一头扎到Jon的房间里。</p><p>　　单人床，被子没叠，床上扔着一台Switch。靠墙放着一张电脑桌，桌上堆了成山的杂物，加上一台苹果超薄本，一本倒扣着的I am America and so can you，一个印着LSSClogo的马克杯，旁边还有一只小型地球仪。墙上贴着纽约大都会和星际迷航的海报，挂着一个飞镖靶，靶上没有飞镖。他还看到有缕灰色的狼毛在桌角飘。</p><p>　　Stephen去拿那本I am America，底下盖着一个SONY磁带播放器，很老的东西。他打开磁带腔，看到里面是I am America的有声书磁带，但与他之前的发行版似乎不太一样。他于是坐到旁边的一把躺椅上，戴上耳机开始听。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>　　<em>*清嗓*。绿灯亮了？所以这是开始录了吗？</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>　　当然，Shhh！</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　好好，Index：Fig one, Stephen…Hahah Come on</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　你笑什么？！</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　我在想你要读的是不是有些多？</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>　　是Jon和他自己的声音。</p><p>　　他突然意识到自己很久没听到Jon的笑声了。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>　　Jon：Fig one, Stephen Colbert. BTW我很喜欢发他名字尾音时总会嘴角上扬的感觉。这是你不把它念作冷硬硬ColbɜrT的原因吗Stephen？</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Stephen：It's only French, Bitch——！</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Jon：Well, gotcha. Haha! Then here's the introduction.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Stephen：I am no fan of books…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Jon：众所周知，他通过进食阅读《精灵宝钻》。</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Stephen：Nay. I feel it with my gut.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Jon：*Laugh out loud*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Stephen：…And……</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　……Do not make a habit of it.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　Jon：How many American Flags can you find in this paragraph——？</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>　　……</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>　　昨晚消失的困意迟到地袭来了。他合上眼本想假寐一会，结果却在二人此起彼伏的声音里睡着了。</p><p>　　当他再次醒来时磁带已然放到了头，窗外已经半黑，下着倾盆大雨。他的眼镜不知何时滑到了一侧。他于是将眼镜扶正后缓慢地坐了起来，摘掉耳机后听到有敲门声。Stephen跳下躺椅去应门。</p><p>　　门开了。他看到湿透的Jon。</p><p>　　“对不起，Stephen。”Jon埋着脑袋，一双耳朵失落地耷拉着。雨倾如注让他蓬松的头发贴在头皮上聚了水淌成小水道。“……我不想打扰你。但我真的再没有什么地方可以去了。”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　Stephen哑口无言。</p><p>　　他说不上来是为什么，但他当时唯一的想法只是想让那双明亮的蓝眼睛立刻抬起来看看他。</p><p>　　</p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　Jon包着浴袍从浴室里走出来，Stephen拿了干毛巾给他。他接过来后开始飞快地擦头发，顺便扭曲地擦了几下尾巴。他立刻发觉一个人做这些事的困难性，于是起身去拿吹风机，而后盘腿在沙发上吹尾巴。那根湿透了的细尾巴很快变得蓬松起来，像加了小苏打粉的烤吐司那样迅速膨胀。</p><p>　　Stephen坐在沙发上看着他，看他吸着冷气给自己的枪伤换药，却不知如何开口给他帮助。他突然发现他先前从未注意过Jon尾巴根上有几道很深的难看的疤痕。</p><p>　　“你尾巴是怎么回事……？”Stephen开口。</p><p>　　“……”Jon还在换药，眼都没抬半分。“只是一不小心挤到了。”</p><p>　　Stephen明白自己始终还是个反客为主的不齿的外来者。他不再说什么话了。外来者就该老老实实准备晚餐，走到浴室去洗澡，然后上床睡觉。</p><p>　　Stephen草草做了晚餐和Jon一起吃掉，其间两人连半点目光接触都没有。Stephen喝完最后一口蔬菜汤后放下调羹，“晚安，Jon。”他说。</p><p>　　“谢谢你”Jon含糊地应了两声。随后他只是把自己关到了他的小房间里去。</p><p>　　<em>妈的</em>。该死的“谢谢你”。</p><p>　　Stephen躺在床上看了很久书。他实在睡不太着。下午睡了太多为次，心中有些乱事才是主。他关上灯缩在双人床的一边，徒劳地睁着眼。</p><p>　　卧室门突然很轻声地开了，然后是一片无声。Stephen刚巧左耳朝上，他于是立即闭上眼，一动不动装睡，而后仔细侧耳去听。过了大概有一个世纪，他才听到有极轻的脚步声靠近。</p><p>　　他听到Jon爬上双人床的另一边躺下。</p><p>　　等Stephen听见均匀的呼吸声响起时他才敢动弹。他悄然扭头去看，Jon面朝Stephen的方向蜷着身子，像是要尽量离他近些。他抱着他那根蓬松的尾巴睡得很香。</p><p>　　Stephen看着他，似乎又过了一个世纪。他无意识伸出手来去碰触那对随着呼吸轻微晃动的狼耳朵。</p><p>　　很软。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　Stephen这夜又再未能合眼半分。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stephen接到CBS的电话，说节目会在两天后复播。</p><p>　　“…我是不是他妈的又要扮演臭蛋？”他差些问出口。</p><p>　　他立即着手想把这世界的Late Show看上一圈。他先是打开Youtube点进今夜秀，过会儿出现了一个七零八落的Jimmy Fallon。……Stephen盯了很久认定这是只几维鸟，只不过那只长喙居然在额头上，像只长了遗传病的独角兽。</p><p>　　没什么两样，Monologue然后采访。Fallon仍旧在做他的喷水游戏，同Michael Fassbender这只鲨鱼一起。</p><p>　　Jimmy Kimmel是只老狐狸，还在给小熊猫Matt Damon致歉。Stephen不知该用什么表情看这两人再次扭打在一起，两根尾巴却在耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>　　他转到Seth Meyers，那对黑色的耳朵晃呀晃，一双猫眼死盯着镜头。Stephen心底莫名感觉有些发毛。</p><p>　　Conan O'Brien是只两腿又细又长的火烈鸟，发型一点没变，顶着那头红毛浮夸地走来走去。</p><p>　　James Corden则当然是只橘猫，天。Stephen脑中浮现起older Jon的那部私人porn collection。他缩了缩肩膀。</p><p>　　后来Stephen终于失败了。他没看出Bill Maher是只什么动物，他看起来与先前几乎别无二致。Stephen于是一口认定Maher是只上古神兽，至少是已经灭绝了的动物。</p><p>　　Stephen注意到Trevor Noah的每日秀毫无踪迹。他搜索TDS，翻到Google的第三个o才看到那个Craig Kilborn的Comedy Central节目，仍在99年接班。接替他的是他自己，两年后改名the Colber Report，于15年停播，Stephen升到CBS。</p><p>　　Stephen无来由想起那句“你的出现对我接替主持席位有何影响”。Stephen不可思议地想没有Jon的TDS居然还有TCR的存在。这不对劲。</p><p>　　但是不见Samantha Bee。对此他倒并不怎么意外。</p><p>　　他最终转到上周今夜秀。这世界的LWT风格有很大不同，Stephen看到主桌旁的嘉宾沙发。</p><p>　　又一只胖胖的橘猫冒了出来。“Hello there! Welcome to the show! ”他说。</p><p>　　…Jesus. John. 难道英国人都是橘猫？</p><p>　　John Oliver比原来该有的形象又胖了一圈。他一双橘色的小耳朵竖在头顶，带深色花纹的尾巴在身后摆来摆去，第一时间便是从桌底摆出他那张老鼠春宫图。</p><p>　　Stephen看到这里莫名奇妙打了个寒战。</p><p>　　这期恰好是Oliver对It Matters的专题，“Wait. That's weird enough, ”John说，“Literally had rats pee on tigers' head, which are our giant lovely cats, while using that fucking Control Service. Hey won't they get shocked simultaneously by the way? ”他猛拍桌子，“Think about it and you know it's true, God damn it will take you to see more than a Heaven like what Bath Salts could do, so just take a shot please my dear dear roast rats ”</p><p>　　…Stephen退了出来。他实在没法设身处地想一只猫来报道这组织时该是怎样的心境。</p><p>　　他打开LSSC。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　“请求帮助。”他打了极充分的腹稿才敲敲Jon的房间门。他对这个世界的Stephen终究还是了解太不充分，他需要Jon。</p><p>　　他听到房间里扑通一声闷响，随即一声咒骂传了出来。过了好一会房间门才被打开。Jon披着明显是慌乱扯来的浴袍，还有极乱的一头卷毛，惺忪地半开着向上翻的三白眼看他。Stephen无视这怨气也便低低头和善笑着看他，心说Jon的发量竟有这么多过，不过当真是好小一只。</p><p>　　他这样的怎会被划为“<em>大型</em>”猛兽的行列？Stephen竭力忍住揉脑袋的冲动。</p><p>　　“Jon，”Stephen下意识往里瞟了一眼，靶子上插满飞镖。地上有<em>空药瓶</em>，Stephen并不知道那是什么。“和我聊聊你们的Stephen吧，我不得以得去接替他的职位录节目了。”</p><p>　　Jon愣愣。他看起来极不情愿地皱了皱鼻子，终于还是跟Stephen来到客厅坐下。“……我并不想回忆，”Jon说，“希望你理解。”</p><p>　　“我明白。”Stephen说，“但是Jon，你不可否认的是还有一个Stephen正坐在你面前。这Stephen没接到任何预警便无来由被扔到另个世界，从零加速到到三百迈只用了一秒钟。这儿找不到他的家庭，找不到他可爱的妻子和孩子。他也差些崩溃——但他还是得担起另个家伙扔给我的责任。保护你的责任。</p><p>　　“知道吗，我有个相识二十年的老朋友也叫Jon。他也是个只有169的tiny jew，在late show上的单口首秀，和他老爸吵得不可开交……你们除年龄之外并无什么太大差别，他就是未来的你。但是，我天，一切都反过来了。他才该是在事业上提携我的那个，是他为我争取的机会才使我能一步步走到如今公共台主持的位子。但现在一切都<em>反过来了</em>。</p><p>　　“所以我会竭尽我一切所能帮助你，就像当初你帮助我那样。但首先你要对我敞开心扉，好不好。”</p><p>　　“……”Jon试着满不在乎，但他有些颤抖。他选择把脸埋在手心。Stephen看不到他的表情。“…但Stephen的死完全是因为我。我是个罪人，这毋庸置疑。”</p><p>　　“Jon，这不对。我相信这一切都不是你的错，”他说，“And Stephen's here. Cannot you see? ”他展开双臂自指。</p><p>　　“I'm sorry ”Jon说，“I'm sorry Stephen…”</p><p>　　Stephen咯咯笑，“你不该抱歉，你本就该是这样。你就该永远大胆地单刀直入捅他们的老窝，然后狠操他们的良心。这才是Jon Stewart。”</p><p>　　Jon缓缓抬起头。Stephen看到他不能再透澈的洗过的蓝眼眸。</p><p>　　“……至于其他的事情，Frodo，放心甩给你的Sam。”Stephen说。“<em>请允许我背起你走</em>。”</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　“那么…他在节目上下都是这样子？”Stephen不可置信地说，“都是这么个极端右派？”</p><p>　　“他是在扯淡山山麓的，包了冰从山上滚下来的一块冰碛新闻岩。我相信你能在那一方扯淡湖里捞到无数个像Stephen这样的臭保守派。”Jon说。</p><p>　　Stephen很久没这么狠地笑过了。</p><p>　　“猜怎么着？”Stephen说，“我向你保证我够自由主义，但我当初在the Colbert Report时扮演过一个保守派角色，和你的Stephen一模一样。<em>My field！</em></p><p>　　“嘿，但是我想不通… ”Stephen又说，“他为什么不该是在FOX Channel的23:30档干脱口秀？虽然那不可能存在…我说，CBS真的会聘请…Jesus. 他们不会一直以为他是演的吧？”</p><p>　　“是的。”Jon笑了，“他们一直以为那是很高明的讽刺。”</p><p>　　“主啊，你敢相信？”Stephen笑倒在沙发上。“一切都反过来了！”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　节目录制很成功。Stephen天衣无缝地完成了各个环节，他与这世界的一只乌鸦Jon Batiste击掌，还玩了绿皮书的梗。Stephen回家时心情不错，他等不及想要跟Jon分享趣事了。</p><p>　　Stephen用指纹开门锁，走进去，而后关门。里面一盏灯都没在亮着。一片漆黑。Stephen想去摸索开关。</p><p>　　“…<em>Stephen</em>…”极轻微的声音响起。</p><p>　　他突然被紧钳住手，身体重重撞到门上，发出很大的一声响。</p><p>　　Stephen眼冒金星。</p><p>　　“……Sir Are you alright？<em>Sir</em>？”门外CBS配备的司机兼保镖声音隔门响起。Stephen大脑一片空白，他那只尚好的耳朵听到粗重的呼吸声。</p><p>　　借月光，多谢。他看到一双反光的眼睛。他不认得这双见不到半点情感糅合的眼睛，虽然蓝得恰到好处，但那完全是双匿于黑暗中伺机捕猎的狼眼睛。</p><p>　　危险的低吼从Jon的喉咙里钻出来。他逼得更近了些，眼神上下打量着像审视块新鲜的生肉。</p><p>　　Stephen脑内突兀地浮现答案。</p><p>　　空药瓶。</p><p>　　狼的发情期？</p><p>　　Stephen知道自己现在该做什么：让保镖破门而入，把Jon抓起来去戴项圈。</p><p>　　不，他不能这么做。</p><p>　　Stephen清楚这可能是彻底破除他心结的唯一方法了。但Jon的牙齿很尖，Stephen口中充斥了血腥味。</p><p>　　他的齿尖又掠过Stephen的大动脉，他打了个寒战。他想起Anderson的话。</p><p>　　他感觉到他左手的绷带质感很粗糙，同他没什么力气的左手在游走。他还是习惯去用左手。</p><p>　　“Sir？……”门外声音变得焦急。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　“我没有事，”他最后说，拔高了些声音，“你走吧。”</p><p>　　他听到走远的脚步声。</p><p>　　尽管这一举动让他注定今晚要流不少血。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>提示：</p><p>这章是个纯肉，有半自愿强制性爱成分。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这个高度的话Jon当然是垫着脚的，Stephen心说。但此刻绝对不该是什么让他觉得有趣的时刻。下一秒他的后脑勺又狠撞上那扇该死的紧闭的门。他两眼发黑。</p><p>　　Stephen只剩下浑噩的部分感官在努力工作。感官告诉他Jon极粗鲁地吻着，他肺里的空气被攫取得干净，舌上全是被咬烂嘴唇的血的味道。感官告诉他的上衣被半撕着脱掉扔在一旁，再然后是裤带。而他被钳得完全动弹不得，Jon前倾着把他死死顶在门上，力气大得惊人。感官告诉他确实该适时服一下老。</p><p>　　“Jon，Jon听我说，”Stephen用尚存的点希望唤着，“你必须得清醒一下。”</p><p>　　回应是一巴掌，打在他听不到的耳朵。没有应有的耳鸣夺走他的听觉，他庆幸。但他的眼镜被扫走摔在地上，他彻底看不清什么了。不管这些。…他不知道他未愈的左手会不会也很疼。</p><p>　　Jon一声不发。他只是无理智扯着Stephen碍事的衣服。还有一层。他肚子里于是生了把无明业火，拽着Stephen的头发让他面对那扇门，猛推一把将他像个死物一样扔在门上。Stephen下意识站不稳要挣扎，Jon死按着脑袋让他丝毫动弹不得。</p><p>　　Jon的下巴搭在Stephen肩膀上。他在嗅那股血味。Jon伸舌去舔他唇畔存着的血，Stephen这才感觉到刺痛。他的鼻尖向下一寸寸嗅着，Stephen又感觉到那痒的东西蹭他脖子。他狠打了个寒战。</p><p>　　Stephen意识到自己的裤子已经滑到脚上。他有些发颤。最差会是什么，被操一顿？…或远不止如此？他开始质疑自己大脑是否健全，为这素未谋面的别个宇宙的问题少年干出这种事。他们一周之前甚至从未知晓彼此的存在。</p><p>　　但老天，难就难在，这是<em>Jon</em>。……</p><p>　　现实没让他继续想下去，他感觉到有痒的很乱的东西突然插进他后面。Stephen难受地皱起眉头。他意识到那是Jon的尾巴，感觉像是插了装满奶油的裱花袋射在里头。Stephen被胀得像有蚂蚁在心脏上爬。</p><p>　　Jon发出些满足的声音。他拔出尾巴在Stephen后穴上转着圈蹭，Stephen感觉到他自己体液的滑腻与半干不干毛发带来的瘙痒。这让他差些羞耻得发疯。</p><p>　　Stephen感觉到Jon肿胀的下体贴了上来，前后小幅度顶着。他意识到那物什又热又硬。</p><p>　　该死。他发现他也起了反应，下体贴到冰凉的门上顶得难受。</p><p>　　这<em>不该</em>。</p><p>　　毫无预兆，Jon按着Stephen的头狠狠地操了进去。他一次性便插到了底，干涩脆弱的肠壁被摩擦蹂躏，痛得Stephen叫出很大的声音，眼里立即泛了些泪花。</p><p>　　Jon却像只温顺的小狗一样埋到Stephen的颈窝里，发出舒适的呜噜声，无视对方正在痛得颤抖的既定事实。他抱着Stephen继续抽插，他更愿称之为乱撞。</p><p>　　Stephen未得到该有的润滑，他只感觉到摩擦带来的滚烫与极度的不适。他敢保证他已经开始流血。“Jon，”他微弱地说，“…这样非常痛，求求你。”</p><p>　　Jon动作竟然真的慢了些，他最终离开Stephen体内。谢天谢地，Stephen松了一口气。</p><p>　　后来Stephen想这可能仅是他自己也不怎么舒服的缘故，因为他突然去强拉Stephen的肩膀，改为正面对他。</p><p>　　他随即强制让Stephen跪下。</p><p>　　Stephen在尚未反应过来之时便被操进嘴巴。他徒劳地张着嘴，Jon的下体入得很深，顶得他立刻发出些反射的干呕。但Jon依旧按着他的脑袋往里操。</p><p>　　噢，<em>干你妈的</em>，Jon Stewart。</p><p>　　他思考该不该像对待当初那根香蕉一样一口咬断。</p><p>　　但Stephen知道该怎样才能尽量平缓滑过这段他不得不面对的性爱。他于是套弄起那根阴茎让他平缓退出来些，旋即用灵活舌尖转着圈去刺激铃口，用他自己的节奏缓慢吞吐吮吸，强忍着那点呕吐反射。他知道他干的不错，Jon开始带些快感地喘。Stephen尝到了些没什么味道的液体。</p><p>　　过了一会，Jon把他拉起来重新按到门上，抬起脸冲他满足地笑着。Stephen看不太清他的表情，但他猜情况大概好多了。</p><p>　　至少在他双脚离地前是这么猜的。</p><p>　　Stephen猛然被年轻人很大的力劲掐住脖子挪到悬空。突如其来的窒息使他他本能求生挣扎，但他只能感觉到他体内越发多的氧气被抽离。就在他几近昏厥的那一刻冰凉的空气重新灌进他肺里，他像个新生儿一样拼命呼吸，下一秒却背抵门而后穴被狠狠操进，随即是几近疯狂的抽动。</p><p>　　Stephen又陷入一轮窒息，他已无暇呼吸。他找不到重心，只能徒劳地用腿夹住Jon的腰。Jon发出些不满的低声，试图把Stephen的腿推远他的腰伤。</p><p>　　但Stephen大脑里除基本反射什么也没剩下。</p><p>　　剧痛窒息混杂快感不停挑战摧毁着他的神智，他发出支离破碎的尖叫与喘息。……让我昏过去吧，主啊。他想。但断线的神智会使他无所支撑的身体向下滑从而操得更深。Stephen只能拼命抓紧Jon，用发软的腿支撑着自己，脚趾难受地蜷曲。</p><p>　　“…不行了，求你，Jon ”Stephen发出些无意识呜咽。“好痛。好痛……”</p><p>　　但Jon玩得很开心。Stephen听到他灿烂的笑。</p><p>　　希望<em>灿烂</em>这词够用。</p><p>　　Jon用尾巴撩走他的湿的碎发。他喜欢他的样子。</p><p>　　他本能地喜欢那双下睫毛很长的眼睛充满生理眼泪的发着颤的样子，和向来一直梳得一丝不苟的染了些灰白的棕黑发被揉乱、被汗水一撮撮黏在额头上的样子。耳畔是淫靡的水声与带哭腔的细碎求饶。<em>一切都该死的性感极了</em>。</p><p>　　Stephen黏腻的呻吟仍在不断滑进他的耳朵，勾起他本能欲望。他难耐地多用些力度去操，Stephen就会用他好听的嗓音发出更多的喘息与呜咽。</p><p>　　这是有趣的因果关系。</p><p>　　“Stephen. ”他轻唤，“Stephen, Stephen, Stephen. ”</p><p>　　这是Jon发情时能蹦出的唯一字汇。</p><p>　　Stephen的前列腺几近要被捅得炸开，他最终感觉到有滚烫的液体在他体内喷涌而出。而他只想沉沉地睡上一觉，渴求醒来后一切恢复正常。他能重新看到他的家人与Jon的灰白发。</p><p>　　但这将永远不可能发生。<em>他已被他的天国除名。</em></p><p>　　“Stephen—Col—bert. ”Jon口中发出<em>尾音</em>。肌肉记忆带动他嘴角上扬，他绽开笑容。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　鬼知道他操了几个世纪。</p><p>　　知道吗，Stephen当然并不算是什么特别虔诚的人。</p><p>　　但他此刻愿用任何一切来赎他的罪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stephen第二天发现自己草草地躺在沙发上，只是盖着自己脱掉的便衣。没戴眼镜，眼前一片模糊，他逆着阳光眯起眼睛，窗外太阳已经升得很高了。</p><p>　　他只觉眼冒金星头痛得厉害，试着翻动身子避太阳光，但腰腹部的肌肉疼痛立刻让他倒吸一口冷气。</p><p>　　吸冷气带动他唇瓣上伤口撕扯的痛楚。他的脑袋不争气地摔回沙发。</p><p>　　他又发觉他后脑勺被撞得很疼，估计那儿至少肿了个包起来。</p><p>　　“God Damn it，…… ”他暗骂。</p><p>　　有个人影凑近。人影问他有没有事。</p><p>　　“不能再烂。”Stephen说。“我的眼镜到哪里去了？”</p><p>　　他于是被戴上眼镜。眼镜腿鲁莽地扎到他的太阳穴，又尝试着往他脸上挪。Stephen皱了皱眉头。</p><p>　　他看到面前变得清晰的Jon垂下眼帘跌坐回去，耳朵失落地耷拉下来，像只做错事的小狗。他又要把他的脸捂到掌心里去。</p><p>　　“……不准再用你的手给我捂你他妈的臭脸。<em>操</em>！”Stephen极迅速地激动大叫。这害得他痛苦地咳嗽了一阵子，“看着我，Jon ”</p><p>　　Jon显然被吓到了。他尴尬地拔起头来。</p><p>　　“对不起Stephen，”他说，“我不知道该怎么办……”</p><p>　　“…你总该知道我有五十多岁了吧，”Stephen苦笑着说。“我不想提，但昨天晚上的事记得多少。Huh？我们当时可做了不少事呢。”</p><p>　　Jon蠕动嘴唇却发声失败，终于再次被击毙。他垮去一看就攒了很久的勇气斜摔在沙发上，抓起一个抱枕又捂住脸。</p><p>　　Stephen哭笑不得。</p><p>　　真是个小孩。</p><p>　　“我什么也不知道。我在那种时候……就像人格分裂。我现在就什么也不记得了。”他最终闷闷地说，声音从抱枕缝里挤出来。“真的。我们天生就会这样。”</p><p>　　“那你，嘶…”Stephen艰难地坐起身。他突然发现自己并没被清洗，身上有不少干掉的血迹和乱七八糟的体液。“噢，操。真是够脏的。……那你害羞个什么劲？看你羞的。你又不是只小鸵鸟。”</p><p>　　“…谁会猜不到发生了什么！”Jon叫道。他把脸又埋紧了些。</p><p>　　“Alright，知道吗。你永远不怎么会撒谎。”Stephen笑着说，他抓着衣服挪进浴室，“等会我跟你算账，”他探出头装了凶狠狠的样子说，“在此之前，禁止通过窒息你自己来彻底解脱。…你会下地狱的，你这死犹太矬子。我说会就是会。”</p><p>　　花洒水声砸地，Jon把抱枕搂回怀中。他盘腿坐起来，扭过身去趴在沙发背上盯着浴室门出神。</p><p>　　…<em>你永远不怎么会撒谎</em>…</p><p>　　You Cheat.</p><p>　　但。但他确实记得任何细节。</p><p>　　他记得Stephen那对十分适合亲吻的唇瓣有多软，记得那对湿漉漉的好看眼睛，以及每一点适时的细碎呻吟。他仅是完全被夺走对身体的控制权，被身体里狼性的部分全盘接管，换句话说，他的原始本能想干什么就去干。他则像个第三者一样看着这一切发生，却什么也不能做。</p><p>　　他只是不记得当初。当初为什么没再去买抑制剂用。</p><p>　　这事会发生的，你本该知道。<em>该死</em>。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　过了一会，Stephen从浴室擦着头发走出来。他看到Jon一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，而后又垂下眼数地板缝。</p><p>　　“老天，”他像蚊子哼哼，“My apology twice. I just em…Can I tell you some? I miss you. I just can't help it. ”</p><p>　　“Jesus, Oh Jesus, I miss you too then. 而你真他妈的不愧是Jon Stewart。你简直是要搞疯我了。”Stephen无可奈何摊开手。他走过去蹲在Jon面前，Jon立即躲开嵌回沙发。Stephen又听到吸鼻子的声音。</p><p>　　“我的神啊。”Stephen说。“我给你买糖吃好不好，你能不能别哭鼻子了？我小儿子今年十八岁，但我已经有好多年没见过他像你这样哭鼻子了。”</p><p>　　“我没想哭鼻子！！”Jon支楞起来大叫，“我只是没忍住，老天啊，你死之前我他妈也好多年没哭过了好吗 ”</p><p>　　“Damn！好多年！”Stephen浮夸地说。他笑眯眯地想去摸摸Jon的脑袋，被歪头躲开打掉那只手。</p><p>　　“嗨，我先前真的不知道你年轻时候是个害羞怪加小哭包。我是说，知道我现在首要想干的事是什么吗？”Stephen说，“穿越回去，立刻马上。找那个老Jon Stewart，然后嘲笑他。保证能笑到连他妈妈都不认得。”</p><p>　　“What the F…我说过我只是因为你才忍不住哭You son of a bitch?! ”Jon炸了毛。他从沙发上蹦起来大声嚷道。</p><p>　　“Well. That is it ”Stephen满意地点了点脑袋。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　Stephen顺理成章没能去录节目。他并不清楚肛肠科突然出现一个他会是什么爆炸性新闻，最后他只得叫个熟络的医生来。</p><p>　　他发现Paul Dinello，他的私人医生。……他居然转行干医生。Stephen于是极尴尬地把他请进门。</p><p>　　“这不是那个…”Paul扶着眼镜眯着眼看Jon，他看上去很努力地在思索着，兔子耳朵一荡一荡。“是那个打手枪的？你就是Jon吧！”</p><p>　　“你听谁说他是打手枪的。”Stephen满头黑线。</p><p>　　“啊，没印象啦。”Paul无所谓地挥挥手。“有什么事，Stephen？”</p><p>　　Stephen准备极简概括。</p><p>　　“我被操了。”他说。</p><p>　　沙发上举着马克杯喝水的Jon立即喷了一大口出来。</p><p>　　“Oh. That's cool ”Paul说。</p><p>　　“而且并不怎么轻柔，我现在感觉不能再烂了。”Stephen说，“我有尽量冲洗干净，但我猜我昨天晚上直接昏过去了所以没能及时去清洁，我还记得有射在里面。现在我屁股很疼，超级疼。”</p><p>　　“天啊，”Paul说，“听起来有够糟糕。”</p><p>　　“对的，快来给我看看。你再来晚点大概率只能看到个散掉的老骨头架子。”</p><p>　　Jon跃起身。他飞速躲回他的房间关上门。</p><p>　　“嘿，”Paul鬼鬼祟祟地指，“不会是他吧。”</p><p>　　“还能是谁。”Stephen翻了个白眼，“妈的，年轻人当真是精力旺盛。别乱跟别人瞎说，Amy也不可以。她是个大嘴巴子。”</p><p>　　“其实我一直以为——”Paul摇头晃脑，“干他妈的，大家都这么以为！……以为那是你包养的小情人？到头来你怎么成被操的那个了？”</p><p>　　<em>天啊</em>，Stephen心说。</p><p>　　“随便你怎么想吧。”他答道，不忘抬起他左眉。</p><p>　　“Alright— ”Paul耸耸肩。</p><p>　　他低头检查了一阵子。</p><p>　　“Stephen……”他突然说，“Stephen，事情不是很大，我会给你敷些很管用的药。”</p><p>　　话音还未落，Paul猛地扑上来钳住Stephen。他感觉到有冰凉的东西抵到他咽喉。</p><p>　　“…Paul？怎么了？”Stephen忙问。他不敢动弹。</p><p>　　“告诉我你是谁，”Paul冷冷地说，“或者给我合理解释。你的羽毛呢？”</p><p>　　“什么羽…”Stephen突然意识过来。他闭上嘴。</p><p>　　<em>妈的</em>。</p><p>　　“…我是Stephen。”他只能说。</p><p>　　Stephen一时竟未想出任何不比这苍白的说辞来应付了事。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　所以Stephen这只本该有泛着天蓝磷光的绿红色尾翎的仙八色鸫……他完全忘了Stephen也是这世界一员这回事。</p><p>　　“……噢，当然，”Jon尴尬地说，“你的尾翎是我这辈子见过最好看的。但我真的完全忘记了。”</p><p>　　三人寂静对视。Stephen发现自己有些细微耳鸣。</p><p>　　“穿越，穿越。我居然信你的鬼话，我真是脑子坏掉了。你当这是什么脑瘫网络小说情节吗？”Paul开口。</p><p>　　“你是这世界第二个知道我不是原本Stephen的人。告诉我我没必要杀人灭口。”Stephen摊手。“你以为我愿意来这鬼地方？妈的，一个正常人都没有！”</p><p>　　“正常人！我看只有你才极不正常。”Paul生气地说。</p><p>　　“好，好。我不正常。总之别把今天的任何事告诉任何人。……”Stephen彻底疲软下来了。他又只想沉沉睡一觉。</p><p>　　“行吧，真是操蛋…”Paul起身要走。“一天记得敷两次药，还有这个消炎的，一天三次饭后吃。忌口，然后把你的性生活给我往后无限期拖延。”</p><p>　　“感激不尽。”Stephen疲惫地说。</p><p>　　Paul走前狠狠瞪了Jon一眼。</p><p>　　妈的。他瞪回去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　几天后的一个傍晚，Stephen录完节目回到家。他发现Jon躺在客厅看电视，福克斯新闻。Tucker Calson正侃侃而谈。</p><p>　　“…拜托，你怎么在看这个？”Stephen扔下包和外套。他走过去坐在Jon旁边。</p><p>　　“看这只火鸡，”Jon指着电视上的Tucker说，“他居然戴着个花花领结。我一直觉得他蠢得太恰到好处了点，我是说，简直像是装出来的。他刚说‘他无法理解某些人口中虚伪的世界和平，大型猛兽按理来说本就该与小型弱势群体隔开居住，让极不同种的人当邻居永远是危险的导火索’。结果他又申明这几年阶级分化与贫富差距的拉大是自作自受，并且‘人们手中的机遇仍均等，只看你自己是愿意向上爬还是当沙发土豆，大家都应该先管好自己’。”</p><p>　　“呃，我猜也是……”Stephen皱着眉头煞有介事地说，“他这观点可真够纠结的。他可能只是为了争取每年的感恩节特赦名额才会像这样跪舔，可怜的火鸡们。”</p><p>　　“那是什么？”Jon问。</p><p>　　“别问。”Stephen耸肩。“Turkey都吓跑了。……嘿，下一个居然是The O'Reilly Factor！这节目还在？”</p><p>　　片刻，一只毛发颜色很淡的大棕熊出现在电视屏幕上。Stephen死死盯着O'Reilly头上的两只毛团团。</p><p>　　“<em>我操</em>，”Stephen说。“这也太可爱了。”</p><p>　　“可爱？”Jon不可置信地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>　　“你不知道我们仨之前玩的多开心，”Stephen大笑着去拍Jon的肩膀，后者朝后躲了躲。“可爱极了，你看他那对圆滚滚的小熊耳朵！当初我主要就是模仿他来当那个臭右派角色，叫他Papa Bear。”</p><p>　　“噢。”Jon无奈地说，“那真是遗憾，他早在之前就成天跟你对着干。虽然你们的观点基本一致，明显如此…但你可是在‘讽刺’。他之前还出了本童书叫Killing Colbert，我竟然去看了，侮辱智商。我看他不顺眼很久了。”</p><p>　　“噢是的。他killed a total America，”Stephen说，“等等，童书？写了些什么？”</p><p>　　“……”Jon扶着额头，“有一只戴近视镜的爱尔兰大恶龙科尔伯特，是科尔伯特并且专门注了读音，专吃有礼貌的小孩，那种喜欢give please a chance的小孩。后面大家出于对讲礼貌小孩的喜爱联合起来打败了他，孩子们还得到了他的蜘蛛侠变种封签名刊，和他青梅竹马史矛革的一根眼睫毛做回报。”</p><p>　　“噢，他真的是个大坏蛋，Jon。他是<em>熊</em>。熊就是我们美利坚最大的威胁，不是恶龙。”</p><p>　　“…熊是的。”Jon点头。</p><p>　　“……谈一谈我们的朋友Colbert。他模仿Trump真是越来越惟妙惟肖了，可惜他终究没长红腹锦鸡的漂亮的一头金发。不是吗？”电视上的O'Reilly说，“我们发现越发多的某媒变成学舌的猴子，正是因为过多的先入为主与拒绝个性声音的存在。我不知道你喜欢如何定义客观报道与哗众取宠之间的区别，当一切只变成某几位靠跟在他人屁股后头捡漏过活，我没在简化问题，我正是在针对。这是当代无趣人造的信息废物，是披了层蜜糖外衣就重新端回餐桌的厨余垃圾。”</p><p>　　“我天，他在说些什么乱七八糟的？”Stephen说，“O'Reilly＆his Fox friends说左媒先入为主与拒绝个性声音的存在？我第一个投降。这世界的福克斯是不是因为没有你来点操就太猖狂了些？”</p><p>　　Jon无话可说。他只是盯着电视。</p><p>　　“快快长大My son，”Stephen拍了一下Jon而后抱着外套回屋换衣服，“长大了干他们全家。”</p><p>　　“Don't call me son. ”Jon说。</p><p>　　“…Son. ”Stephen靠着门框，手臂环胸。</p><p>　　“……”</p><p>　　“Son ”</p><p>　　“Hey Call me son one more time?! ”Jon大叫道。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　“Jon，”Stephen问，对方在用刀对付一块筋道的牛排，“事发那天本来该是你的单口首秀。对吗？”</p><p>　　“对。”Jon没抬头。</p><p>　　“我在想…我怎么也必须得再给你争取一次。”他低头嘬他的清淡的汤，再抬头发现Jon把牛排举在叉子上，用他比刀还锋利点的牙直接咬着。效率极高。</p><p>　　“……”Jon嚼了会儿说，“太危险了，不行。”</p><p>　　“绝对不会再出现上次的事了。会有保镖陪从，那事出了之后沙利文的安检都变得很严。”</p><p>　　“…不，”Jon说，“真的不行。我不能再让你冒任何风险干这种破事了。”</p><p>　　“我想知道他们为什么唯独对你这么上心，”Stephen摊平胳膊用叉子指着他，“你的影响力明显不怎么大，除了你是Colbert的伪家属。Son, I prefer. 不知道别人怎么想。 但他们居然不惜做掉Colbert也要取你狗命。……取你狗命，我喜欢这个点，顺带一提。”</p><p>　　“我不知道。”Jon盯着桌上的抽纸包。抽纸包终究是种供人出神的好对象。</p><p>　　“那么能跟我谈谈你父亲吗？”Stephen最终说。</p><p>　　“天。”Jon用手捂住脸搓动，“无可奉告。”</p><p>　　“给我放下。你再捂一次脸我就把你爪子剁掉，我向上帝发誓。”</p><p>　　“妈的，上不上电视终归是我自己的事，”他把手落下来砸到桌上盯着Stephen，声音陡高了几分。“你是不是关心的有点多了？”</p><p>　　“噢噢，听听。我相信在上次你与先前的Stephen也有过这么一次争吵，而你终归会选择把握好你的机会。”Stephen说，“你就该在三十岁上Late Show，听好。关心太多的是你，给我把你异想天开的小脑瓜牵好，就全身心放在准备你的单口上。我说了剩下的事全扔给我。”</p><p>　　“但……”</p><p>　　“你要是因为这点屁事就打算再也不上电视，神啊。我怎么不现在就把你从窗户外头扔出去？”</p><p>　　“……”Jon又想下意识抬手挡脸，终于还是反手捏到颈椎上。他顺势扭了扭脖子。</p><p>　　“好。”Stephen抽了张纸擦完嘴扔在盘子里，“明天晚上这个点之前我会来接你，记得刮脸。穿好你的西装。”</p><p>　　“……什么？明天就上？”</p><p>　　“不对，是带你出去走走。”Stephen说，“让你那头乌黑的小狼毛快变灰些。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“……”Stephen强抑着怒火说，“为什么都2020年你他妈的还在钟爱这件泽西小混混黑皮衣？”</p><p>　　Jon无辜地眨眨眼看着他。</p><p>　　“我没西装，忘记说了。真的不好意思。”</p><p>　　“……对对对，对。你甚至都穿Kilborn的，我忘了。”Stephen挠乱脑袋，“上帝保佑你再长高些好不好，天啊。”</p><p>　　“Kilborn是谁？”Jon脱掉他的皮衣随意扔在床上。</p><p>　　“别问，以后都别问。”Stephen倒退着走出房间门指着他，“一切只是位老年痴呆患者做了场大梦，记得以后要多体谅你老年人自言自语的毛病。”</p><p>　　Stephen在自己的衣帽间拣了套旧点的无纹理纯黑西装，比在自己身上照着镜子打量。他现在穿当然是瘦了不少，每当这时这几年发的些福才尤其明显。他苦笑两声。</p><p>　　他取了条颜色很淡的灰蓝领带，挺配漂亮眼睛。他想。他下意识还转眼珠搜刮了圈寻找有没有小银皇冠头饰。</p><p>　　当然没有。他也只得过一座皮博迪奖。</p><p>　　Stephen极轻地叹了口气。</p><p>　　他扭头去把西装拿给Jon，“希望不至于裤子长得踩到地上。”他说。</p><p>　　Jon很快换好。那西装还是显得宽大，有点像年轻人偷着试穿父亲的正装。Stephen给Jon系好领带，替他把衣领压得服帖，随即退远半步上下打量。</p><p>　　Stephen心脏无来由地漏跳了一拍。</p><p>　　“好。这下换我想哭鼻子了。”他说。</p><p>　　Jon不怎么自在地摸了摸脸，稍微歪头挂了点拘谨的笑。</p><p>　　Stephen回想这个笑用了不长时间，他只是突然觉得嘴巴有些发干。</p><p>　　同他们初次相见时没半点不同。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　礼堂的冷气开很足。Stephen领Jon绕过喧哗的交际人群直接入席，他们的位置偏角落一些，隔主宾台有三四个桌。暂且没几个人坐在桌前。</p><p>　　“是个偏右的记者媒体晚宴。”Stephen对Jon说，“你会发现福克斯新闻的人比较多，而你的伪亲属我则是位知名右派脱口秀主持人。”</p><p>　　Jon瞟了他一眼，Stephen不予理会。</p><p>　　“实际上越靠边好人越多，比方说Hannity就有最好的停车位。”Stephen指着最中间的那个空桌子说。“多听多观察，别离我太远。但希望你还是尽量去自己交际一下，多认识点人。”</p><p>　　“走吧。”Stephen拍了一下Jon随即站起身来，走上前去从服务生盘中取两杯香槟。他转身发现Jon仍坐着。</p><p>　　“怎么了？”Stephen问。</p><p>　　“我们能等会再去吗？”</p><p>　　“我们来的本就不算早了，Jon。”Stephen皱皱眉头，“但没事的，慢慢来。我知道你不怎么喜欢跟人打交道。”</p><p>　　Jon托着腮。他接过Stephen的酒抿了一口，“我还可以，只是不怎么喜欢这群人。”</p><p>　　“谁不是呢。”Stephen眺望人群，他一眼就能看到块头大的O'Reilly。“但你知道，这其中也有宝贵的思想与可敬的对手，重在和而不同。你不想跟他们寒暄一番吗？”</p><p>　　“……”Jon似是在思考什么，“那走吧。”</p><p>　　他跟在Stephen后面，同几个在电视上颇为熟悉的面孔点头示意。他们和Tomi Lahren打了招呼。</p><p>　　“Stephen. ”Bill O'Reilly向他招手。Stephen看到Geraldo Rivera站在他旁边。</p><p>　　“愿有个美好夜晚，Bill。还有Rivera，”他举举杯，“也晚上好。”</p><p>　　Geraldo冲他点点头，走开了。</p><p>　　“让我看看这是带了谁来？”Bill说，“生面孔。”</p><p>　　“他叫Jon Stewart。”Stephen用杯子指指Jon，明显未想做过多介绍。Jon感觉到有小飞虫在头顶发痒，他于是抖了抖耳朵。</p><p>　　“稍等，让我想想。年龄长了记性不太好使…”Bill用指腹敲着下巴发出长的哼声，“我知道了，那只受了It Matters枪击的小狼。我记得你。Stephen可宝贝你了。”</p><p>　　Jon歪头皱皱眉，“你好。”他说。</p><p>　　“你姓Stewart？我没想到苏格兰裔还有灰狼。我记得你先前名字还拗口点不是，但我忘了。”</p><p>　　“好了Bill，”Stephen接过话头，“我也没想过爱尔兰能有你这种大块头棕熊，我还以为都会因单一进食土豆而营养不良长成小矮妖呢。”</p><p>　　“别又在这给我抬架子充法裔，你这混球！”Bill大笑两声。</p><p>　　“噢，那可不是我说的。我说了吗？”Stephen摊手，“但总之我也无权定义，一切事实都来源于你内心，Bill。”</p><p>　　“看看，又来了。”Bill无奈状一掀手，“黔驴技穷一Colbert，别让我这么叫你。你除了那点鬼把戏到底还会什么？”</p><p>　　“你们的人都喜欢把风格叫成黔驴技穷的鬼把戏？”Jon皱眉头抬眼盯着Bill，“你们也不过一直是盯人脚后跟断章取义，截他人只言片语就妄下定义纰漏百出，另就像只舔狗迎合官僚主义…”</p><p>　　“什么。不对不对不对，”Stephen痛苦地捂着脸，“别这么喷…”</p><p>　　“啧啧，听这股先入为主。Stephen麻烦跟你的小朋友讲明白，政见可在两方分歧很大的同时都是正确的。”Bill说，“另，我不接受你的任何指控，提供另种独到事实发出不同声音算不上罪过。一切比你想象中的要复杂得多。让你<em>Sugar Daddy</em>好好教教你。”</p><p>　　“这怎么能是所谓另种独到的声音？”Jon说，“你们反映的是什么声音，是民众的真实想法，是客观现实，还是经政客润色加工倒向你党的统一言论？你们独特就独特在这是你们的独一份！你称之为事实？”</p><p>　　Stephen挡在二人之间把Jon推走。</p><p>　　“你以后绝对不能上来就掀人底盘…”Stephen领他到角落无奈地说，“这样一旦被人拽到点尾巴整个论点也会跟着站不住脚，学会旁敲侧击，Jon。还有，千万别冲着当认真的那个。你怎么能上来先劈头盖脸给人骂一顿呢？”</p><p>　　“难道不是他先在骂你？”</p><p>　　“那也是半开玩笑性质，谁先认真谁输永远如此。神啊谁能想到我居然在跟Jon说这些基础的东西，你是不是基本都不接触政治或辩论之类？”</p><p>　　“不是特别了解吧。”</p><p>　　“天，你总该多了解一下了。”Stephen一拍脑门。</p><p>　　“…等会。”Jon硬着脸抬头，“他刚才叫你什么？”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　Stephen亟需上油的大脑迟钝地嘎吱转了一下，所谓正位只需要0.02分钟或1.2亿纳秒，但已经足够让他脸前飞一阵风。他僵硬地扭头，这让他错过不少东西。</p><p>　　“神啊，你的小朋友飞过来。”Geraldo事后对Stephen描述，“真的是飞过来，就把O'Reilly给踢倒了。”</p><p>　　“但他怎么可能踢得倒O'Reilly？！我是说，”Stephen大叫，“你看，体型大概差了…”</p><p>　　“我看得很清楚，”Geraldo打断他，“他踩在一个升降梯上跳起来了。”</p><p>　　“…<em>升降梯？</em>凭什么会有只升降梯摆在那里？！”</p><p>　　“我不知道。”他摊手，“O'Reilly没站稳就向后仰倒，磕到后脑勺。你知道的，一米九多的高度直接倒下去，再加上一个人的重量，现在是轻微脑震荡，神智还不怎么清醒呢。”</p><p>　　“我懂…我有个朋友也是这样脑震荡的。”</p><p>　　“总之剩下的就是你的事了。管好点吧！”Geraldo扭头走掉。</p><p>　　Stephen觉得有些发冷。他猜不出Jon为什么要这么做，直到他转弯进入一个潮湿的房间，有锁在他身后落下，那双永远熟悉的眼重新抬起来看着他。</p><p>　　他盯着Jon脖子上多出来的控制项圈，只为实用的冷硬金属外壳，缀着几枚指示灯。一切显得突兀且丑陋，像是在精致的画作上平添的一笔脏的浓墨。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　Stephen于是走过去，伸出手紧紧地搂住他。</p><p>　　Jon先是下意识想要挣脱，随后便不再有抗拒。他闭上眼，把头侧在Stephen柔软的头发上。</p><p>　　“我很自私。”他小声说，“求你别让我再失去了。”</p><p>　　“不会。”Stephen说，“永远不会。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“跟我保证绝对没有下次了。绝对！”Stephen拧起Jon的耳朵吼着。Jon痛得吱哇乱叫。</p><p>　　“好好好 ”Jon哀嚎道。</p><p>　　Stephen于是撒掉手，Jon的耳朵泄气地耷拉下来。他缩回自己的冷板凳。</p><p>　　“总之都是要来戴项圈，”Jon说，“只是顺带教训一下嘴巴不怎么讨喜的某位。”</p><p>　　“顺带教训？所以你就去飞踢O'Reilly这个糟老头子，还当着一打人的面？”Stephen双手扯乱头发冲他吼，“你真疯了！你把他踢散架了怎么办？你可真是年轻了不少，但他妈O'Reilly今年七十一高寿了知道吗？！”</p><p>　　“他有那么老？”Jon惊讶地说。“他不是还在沾花惹草，我以为他尚且生龙活虎。”</p><p>　　Stephen气得翻着白眼。</p><p>　　“…但确实是很爽的一脚，不得不说。还有，我不喜欢你戴项圈。这东西要戴多久？”</p><p>　　“…五年。”Jon埋下眼说，“这是最低年限。”</p><p>　　Stephen叹了口气。“真的没必要，”他说，“我当然可以保护好你，你怎么就不愿相信我。”</p><p>　　“知道为什么吗，”Jon苦笑两声抬起头看着他，“Stephen先前也是这么说的。”</p><p>　　Stephen愣了愣。</p><p>　　“完全是出于我的私心，我个人对项圈的极度排斥，因为当年某些理不清的破事，就让Stephen白白为我送命，也让你掉入一个完全陌生的世界。”Jon说，“在这件事上我真的永远不能原谅自己。戴上这个…会踏实些。”</p><p>　　“好，我知道了。”Stephen说，“那你愿意和我讲讲当年发生的事吗，Jon？告诉我你尾巴上的疤痕是怎么回事。”</p><p>　　“我不愿意。”他说。</p><p>　　“可以。”Stephen说，“那就给我往前走，别再想着回头。就当是为了我们所有人。”</p><p>　　</p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　Stephen给Jon办了保释接他回家。“今天下午我跟节目那边谈了，他们尽量安排你早些表演。”Stephen说，“差不多一周之后就能轮到你，好好准备，别有太大压力。”</p><p>　　Jon应了一声。</p><p>　　“…忘记问了。你戴了这东西，那群人就从此不来找你麻烦了？”Stephen问，“这么简单？”</p><p>　　“他们会嫌五年太少。”Jon说。</p><p>　　“Oh. ”Stephen挑眉。</p><p>　　天已经黑透了，Jon的肚子不合时宜地叫了起来。</p><p>　　Stephen笑了笑，“我都忘记还没吃晚饭这门子事，光知道我是被你差不多给气饱了。”</p><p>　　他们的车刚巧经过一家快餐店，Stephen于是靠边停下车。</p><p>　　“走吧，我带你去吃Arby's。”Stephen突然狂笑有些吓到Jon，“妈的，是家的味道。”</p><p>　　前台招待点餐的是位松鼠小姑娘，认出了Stephen和他热情地打了招呼，目光移到Jon的脖子上时笑容却变得有些僵。Stephen努了努嘴拉着Jon去找座位。</p><p>　　“项圈是不是太扎眼了？”Stephen低声地问，“我不知道别人怎么看，但那小姑娘看起来可不怎么喜欢项圈。”</p><p>　　“…当然，我注意到了。”Jon说。</p><p>　　他们回头，发现松鼠小姑娘在和同事窃窃私语着什么。</p><p>　　“不是吧。”Stephen说，“只是个项圈，拜托。大坏蛋现在都关在监狱里，能出来的当然都不过是些轻犯。”</p><p>　　“他们为什么要想到这一层？”Jon拿取餐牌无聊地轻磕着桌子，“他们只知道有项圈，所以是只时刻可能发疯的大型猛兽。”</p><p>　　“大型猛兽，好大型。”Stephen说，“如果事先不知道你是灰狼，我还会以为你是只可爱的小狗狗呢。”</p><p>　　“现在好了，小狗狗可没有项圈戴。”Jon摊手。</p><p>　　“所以有项圈就一直会这样？”Stephen问他，“有这种目光之类？”</p><p>　　“我之前也戴过一阵子所以我有体验过，事实证明这种特别的目光与特殊待遇随时间迁移只会变得越来越严重。”Jon说，“有些戴项圈的人冬天会戴围巾遮挡一下，夏天则会减少去公共场合的次数。当然也有人完全不在意，一般会是那种看起来就不怎么好惹的很壮的人，你说不准可以在街头碰得上。但总之戴项圈的人还是在少数，所以大家普遍都会有些惧怕。”</p><p>　　“所以你怎么办？”</p><p>　　“我可以当那种…看起来就不怎么好惹的很壮的人。”</p><p>　　“得了吧。”Stephen摆摆手，“你只配跳起来打断别人的下巴骨。”</p><p>　　“我还可以飞踢。”Jon站起身去拿吃的。</p><p>　　“…别跟我扯这个，一提就窝火。”</p><p>　　</p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　Jon在看电视时倚着沙发靠背睡着了。</p><p>　　Stephen支着腮看他的脸映在斑驳的电视光下。他发觉Jon这几十年并没什么太大变化，只是眼前人尚未被岁月攀上眼角和唇畔，拥有对稚气未脱的眉眼。一直都很好看。</p><p>　　但又一直都摸不透。</p><p>　　他从未敢自诩极其了解Jon Stewart其人过，如今亦然。大概没哪个宇宙的Jon愿意轻易向人敞开心扉，Stephen能够理解，他知道父爱的缺失能够换来千万个难以启齿，自发的疏离与自我埋藏是不可破的障壁，正好像永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人。</p><p>　　他不知道先前在Jon身上到底发生了些什么，他亦无从知晓曾经的Stephen对他而言是位父亲还是恋人的角色，大概二者兼有。他对此不知所措。</p><p>　　Stephen惊慌地发觉，自己可能已成为他溺水窒息时紧抓的最后一根稻草。</p><p>　　扎眼的控制项圈上一枚绿灯有气无力地亮着，旁边还有一枚红色指示灯。Stephen不知道这枚红色灯何时会亮起，亦或是永远不会变亮。谁会知道未来何如。</p><p>　　Stephen突然发现自己犯了个最不可饶恕的错误。</p><p>　　永远。<em>永远都不要轻易向小孩许下承诺。</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Stephen熟络地拐了几个弯，轻轻推门进了化妆间。</p><p>　　他走上前去单手扶在Jon椅背上，从镜子里看着他。Jon正在补眼上的的妆，重新睁开后抬起眼看到Stephen，眸里惊喜地添了几分亮，嘴上挂笑。</p><p>　　“感觉还好？”Stephen问，“你还有时间做充足准备，我刚录完开场monologue。”</p><p>　　“还好。”Jon说，“不过确实挺紧张…不说假话。”</p><p>　　“当然，我明白。”他拍拍Jon的肩膀，“你头几次主持每日秀时都差点死在台上。一点不意外。”</p><p>　　“嗯，那是什么意思？”Jon猛地回头。</p><p>　　“别问。”Stephen说，“意思就是你会干的不错。”</p><p>　　“Alright ”Jon跃起身，“我搞定了，去看会你录节目。我还从来没到过脱口秀现场呢。”</p><p>　　Stephen注意到项圈。很是显眼。</p><p>　　“…不遮一下？”他指着问。</p><p>　　“……”Jon歪歪脑袋，“不遮。我不好惹。”</p><p>　　“好好。你说什么就是什么吧。”Stephen耸肩。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　Jon蹲到正机位摄影旁边，离下场开拍还有两三分钟。屏幕上闪烁着Coming soon Steve Carell的字样和Steve的大头照。</p><p>　　观众席灯光暗了，Stephen坐到桌前。他像往常一样介绍出场，而后翘起二郎腿抖着脚，等嘉宾自个先走过来再懒懒起身。</p><p>　　Steve却很是热情。他从后台飞了出来，先是紧紧搂住Stephen的腰，而后在他嘴唇上嘬下响亮的一声啵。</p><p>　　？…这Steve…Stephen暗暗惊了一下。</p><p>　　Stephen不清楚他跟这Steve的关系。他于是选择回个紧紧的拥抱，而后在他屁股上轻捏一把。</p><p>　　Steve拍着他肩膀甩出一个标准24齿笑。Stephen立刻认定这是只鲨鱼。</p><p>　　他一屁股坐下，立即拿起马克杯开始喝水。Stephen发现桌后有一大整壶柠檬海盐水，他于是给Steve的杯子里添了点。</p><p>　　Steve于是又喝。他最终放下杯子，扬手和热情的观众打招呼。</p><p>　　“Steve，老朋友。”Stephen待观众安静下来后说，“看来最近吃得不错？屁股很弹。”</p><p>　　“噢，得了吧。”Steve笑道，“这话我昨晚上就听你说过了。”</p><p>　　观众发笑。Stephen皱起眉头，“妈的。你说过我们昨晚打的‘三十周年炮’只能是我们自己的甜蜜不告诉任何人。老夫老妻的承诺就不值得你留心了吗？你是不是嫌我不好看了？”他质问。</p><p>　　“怎么会呢，宝贝。”Steve Awww地叫，“你的嘴唇还是一双小熊软糖。”</p><p>　　Stephen内心奇了个大怪。</p><p>　　“这事回家还得向我解释，你这大猪蹄儿。”Stephen摆摆手，“现在我得指引你回到正题。先插段广告，我们马上回来。”</p><p>　　稍加休息，Stephen发现Jon不见踪影。他于是坐回去同Steve闲聊了几句。</p><p>　　“噢对，我们可爱的小黄人番外电影要出第…七部了，各位。”Stephen说，“请告诉我你们并不会给每位小黄人都出部人物志，好吗？我想问你，Steve。活生生被这群小黄人抢走男主角的位置是种什么感觉？”</p><p>　　“呃…这很难讲，”Steve说，“格鲁独一无二，我先这么说。然后，他们显然不止会复印自个的屁股照。你有时可以利用这群小人。”</p><p>　　“噢，怎么着？”Stephen挑眉。</p><p>　　“如果多关注一会，”Steve说，“你会发现他们有时候会办点儿群p活动。”</p><p>　　“所以我的竞争对象原来是这群狗日的小黄人？”Stephen说。</p><p>　　“他们人多活好，你想不出。”Steve无辜地说。“改日也带你去试试好吗？”</p><p>　　Stephen故意低低头思考了很久。</p><p>　　“好吧。”他最终很勉强地说。</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　送走Steve，Stephen回到化妆间去找Jon。</p><p>　　Jon还坐在他原来的位子上，只是把座椅拉近桌子趴着，下巴埋在蜷着的胳膊肘里，把后槽牙咬得咯吱咯吱。</p><p>　　“Jon ”Stephen叫他。</p><p>　　Jon不说话。</p><p>　　Stephen疑惑地环起双臂，“很紧张吗？该你上场了。”</p><p>　　“我应该认识，”Jon闷闷地说，“他是演the Office的那只鲨鱼？”</p><p>　　“…啊，拜托！”Stephen走上前去，“告诉我你当然不至于这样。他是我老朋友，认识他的时间比老小两个你加起来都多。这你应该知道的吧？”</p><p>　　“Hum. ”Jon把脸埋进臂弯。“我没有，我只是太紧张了。”</p><p>　　Stephen哭笑不得。“起来了，快点。”他拍拍Jon。</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　Stephen从没听过这种暴躁恶狠得像是时刻要蹦起来把人撕碎的单口，但效果出奇地好。观众似乎也因此宽容地接受了项圈的存在，用另种战术后仰的害怕替代生理恐惧。</p><p>　　Stephen没想到Jon还有这手。不好惹。他干脆在连串的妙语下放声跟着观众笑。</p><p>　　“各位可能都听说过，”Stephen说，“Jon Stewart挺久之前就想来说单口，结果被打了两枪躺医院，现在这不还得被套上这个。……对，对。就他。”他用拇指反手指指Jon，“这告诉我们想规避项圈，只取个拙劣假名当真不成功。”</p><p>　　Jon还是一副恶狠狠的样子。他几近是咬牙切齿地说：“我坚决支持Collarcare for all。项圈这等伟大发明仅如此确实是小材大用，记得搞一个给你家的高血压患者。”</p><p>　　Stephen笑了笑。他看到Jon似乎又要缩回去不说话，于是用胳膊肘撑着桌子托腮凑近点他。</p><p>　　“Hey, 他有点闷闷不乐。快猜为什么。”Stephen说。</p><p>　　Jon似乎又在数地板缝，尽管地上没有缝。</p><p>　　“首先这次是他电视首秀，小朋友好紧张。但表现得不错，有够吓人。”Stephen说，“其次，Jon。你就这么想亲我吗？”</p><p>　　Jon猛然抬起头来看着他，Stephen笑眯眯地侧头对上他的眼。</p><p>　　“知道吗，小朋友有点吃我和Steve的醋。”Stephen咯咯地笑，“但他还嘴硬，不知道我的智慧目光已经如一把利刃般劈开他脑袋看得一清二楚了。Jon。我一直都是本打开的书，任何人可以来尽情翻阅，但你居然不敢。我还以为你什么都敢呢，成天惹这那一通事的。”</p><p>　　“不过，总之。”Stephen故作随意地扫了扫手，“Whatever各位，Jon…”</p><p>　　他目光随意地瞥，却发现那项圈亮起红灯。</p><p>　　Stephen一僵。</p><p>　　他下秒只觉脑袋猛地凭惯性后仰，领带牵着人被紧拽向前方。他的唇撞进Jon的嘴。</p><p>　　Stephen发出的短促呜咽被悉数吞噬。Jon的手松开领带，紧扣上Stephen的后脑勺。他试图加深这吻，用齿尖摩挲啃咬软的唇瓣，用舌攫取每丝染着他的气息。</p><p>　　“Stephen, Stephen you're killing me ”</p><p>　　Jon有些带着抽噎的气喘。</p><p>　　“我太想了。我当然太想亲你了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你真的没事？”Stephen扬头从后视镜带些担忧地瞥。Jon缩在后座上，路灯吝啬地映着。Stephen没办法看清他的脸。</p><p>　　“没事。”尾音有颤。</p><p>　　“……”Stephen无奈地抿了抿嘴，“再说一遍，我一点也不介意。但是你…知道吗。我真的得给你找个心理医生。”</p><p>　　“不，别让我去…”Jon带了哭腔，“我知道自己的情况。”</p><p>　　“总之，嘴还挺甜。”Stephen咂咂嘴，“Jon，我想要点回报。”</p><p>　　“…家里有药。家里真的有。”Jon说。</p><p>　　“我知道，我想帮你。”Stephen靠路边停了车。他回过头，“我很想帮你。允许我来帮你好吗？我不介意任何事，你任何想做想说的都可以随意发泄。”</p><p>　　Jon埋着脑袋。他胡乱扯着自己的耳朵和头发。</p><p>　　“...到底为什么不剪掉？”他问。</p><p>　　“你该想到，”Stephen皱眉，“当时你的情况没允许我们补录一条，你都直接冲到后台去了。况且观众都目睹了全过程，最终版里没有只会是欲盖弥彰。…你不能把这看作稍有些过火的节目效果吗？这不算什么事的。”</p><p>　　“‘稍有过火’？怎么可能，我真的会害到你Stephen，God ”Jon开始哭，“我不能…他们会意识到一切的。对不起。我真的很对不起…”</p><p>　　Stephen闭上眼揉了揉眼眶。他意识到Jon的这层自我身份认同障碍。</p><p>　　…家庭。左手。性取向。精神不稳定。It Matters。这些因素使他从既定的原道路上被越推越远。Jon先前究竟发生了何事困扰Stephen已久，而他却只能感到束手无策，全因Jon那层心结而就的自我疏离。Stephen隐约地意识到，此刻大概是能否将Jon拉回自我救赎道路的关键节点。</p><p>　　“我不会再问，直到你愿意同我叙述。我可以等一夜。”Stephen把手臂搭在驾驶座靠背上。他始终看着Jon，等待他的目光撞进来。</p><p>　　Jon迟疑地抬头。Stephen发现那只项圈的红色灯自亮便没灭过，光映得蓝眼睛也染上了些猩红。</p><p>　　“你为什么不继续开车。”Jon说，“快带我回家…求你。”</p><p>　　Stephen一动不动。他盯着Jon。</p><p>　　“...带我回家。”Jon探身向前扯起Stephen的衣领。他抬高了几分音调，“我不想告诉你任何事。回家！”</p><p>　　“那是我的家，Jon。”Stephen冷静地说。</p><p>　　Jon愣了愣。</p><p>　　“你想回家。知道该怎么办吗？”Stephen说，“把我当做你的家人。”</p><p>　　“但Stephen你答应过我别再让我失去了。你许诺过的。”Jon说，“我真的不能拉你来受危险。”</p><p>　　“好。那就耗着。”Stephen掏出手机来，开始云淡风轻地刷推。</p><p>　　“……”Jon盯着窗外，似乎有些下毛毛雨。他把窗子拉下来些。</p><p>　　“开着空调呢。”Stephen抬抬眼说。</p><p>　　Jon于是气鼓鼓地把窗户拉回去。</p><p>　　又是段沉寂。</p><p>　　Stephen的手机上突兀地弹了条无声的通知。</p><p>　　控制服务：监测到你极近范围内有潜在危险超过半小时。</p><p>　　有张地图展开，在象征着他位置的蓝色标示旁紧挨着一个红色圆泡，标着Jon的照片和名字。</p><p>　　Jon瞅到Stephen的手机。他突然僵了一下。</p><p>　　“是那东西对吗，”Jon颤抖地说，“你要用那东西对付我吗。连<strong>你</strong>也要用那东西对付我？”</p><p>　　“…不，是他自己弹出来的。我永远不会用这个对付你。”Stephen抬起手机让Jon看着退回到主界面，而后将“控制服务”删除。</p><p>　　Jon的目光垂了垂，又有些雾气在眼里氲。</p><p>　　“请你相信我Jon。”Stephen说，“而我当然相信你。信任该是我们双向搭起的桥。”</p><p>　　“……。你有孩子，不是吗？”Jon突然说，“而我他妈的是个同性恋。你为什么不觉得<em>恶心？</em>”</p><p>　　“什么？不对，Jon。听我说。我喜欢一切我所爱的。”Stephen说，“怎么会有恶心，怎么可能。告诉我区区性别又能束缚得了什么。”</p><p>　　Jon把头顶在驾驶座后背上。Stephen捏了捏Jon的毛茸茸耳朵。</p><p>　　“你那么可爱，Jon。”Stephen说。“要学着被爱。”</p><p>　　车窗外忽然有雨。夏日的暴雨无半分预兆便开始倾盆，给一切又拢了层隔绝的遮罩。本就熹微的路灯光亦被晕湿，将嶙峋的棱角羽化几分，变得柔软服帖。</p><p>　　“能让我抱抱你吗？你一直在躲闪。你们都是躲闪大师。”Stephen笑着说，“如果只是性取向的缘故那你大可不必再担心什么，…Hum…我这么聪明…至少也该是个双性恋。”</p><p>　　Stephen伸手揽过Jon。Jon把头靠在Stephen的肩头上，仍在低声抽泣。</p><p>　　“对不起。我真的很喜欢你。”Jon极小声地说。</p><p>　　“……”Stephen挑了挑眉。“这你也要道歉？”</p><p>　　</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>　　“…那些疤是我自己弄的。我当时想把这根尾巴砍掉。”Jon说。</p><p>　　“天啊。”Stephen说，“告诉我你不是认真的？”</p><p>　　“是认真的，但是非常痛。”Jon说，“我没有想过会有那么痛，于是我失败了。”</p><p>　　“按理来说那根尾巴就该是你脊椎的延长？”Stephen皱起眉头，“为什么要砍掉？”</p><p>　　“…我恨这条血脉相承的痕迹。”Jon垂下眼，“我想当个普通的…什么都行。别是灰狼。”</p><p>　　“更深层的原因我不会追问你，但你当然是中了陷阱。你做这一切是为了迎合？”</p><p>　　“不，不止迎合…迎合？我完全不想迎合，Stephen。我是为了不迎合。我感到羞耻。”</p><p>　　“那是什么意思？”</p><p>　　“我母亲有因救治不当而造成的下半身截瘫，医生说送去医院时脊髓已经基本坏死。你想知道为什么吗？”</p><p>　　“……”Stephen深吸了一口气。</p><p>　　“我比较没用。我哥哥在华尔街工作所以是他在养我母亲，”Jon说，“这件事发生之后他们才离的婚，那混蛋果真和那只狐狸跑了，每月付点费用给我哥哥。”</p><p>　　“怎么会这样。”</p><p>　　“他开着家公司，和It Matters有很深的交易。我甚至怀疑我脖子上这块破铁就是他们产的。”</p><p>　　“但他不也是灰狼吗？”</p><p>　　“一只纯粹的商人灰狼。你不能否认在大环境里政治信仰与种族尊严的体现总只是在少数人身上。”</p><p>　　“…是的。”Stephen叹了口气。</p><p>　　“希望刚才没有吓到你…我有挺严重的焦虑。家庭是一方面，在大概是高中时候，当我发现自己对女性产生不了感觉…”Jon向后仰倒，他摔在后座上。“我不敢告诉任何人。我自然而然地认为，他们当然会觉得我很恶心。”</p><p>　　“这又不是你的错。我很理解那种感觉。”</p><p>　　“但当时我…我大学选修的是心理学。但我发现那大都是一通纸上谈兵的废话，有些人生来就烂到无需再费心去救。那段时间…我不确定那段时间我是否活着。”</p><p>　　“但你现在活着，这就是种馈赠。你有足够时间来改变一切，Jon。”Stephen说。他抬起身子去揉揉Jon的脑袋，“谢谢你能同我分享这一切，我也真的很喜欢你。”</p><p>　　Jon靠着椅背仰仰头努力想把眼泪憋回去。</p><p>　　项圈上灯是绿的。</p><p>　　“好了。”Stephen拍拍Jon。他扭回头去重新发动车子。“要有丑恶险阻当道，那就操醒他们所有人的良知。<em>沉舟侧畔千帆过，病树前头万木春。</em>”</p><p>　　他开车向家驶去。</p><p>　　Jon点点头。</p><p>　　尽管是在无人能见的黑暗中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“你看这个！我说什么来着？”Jon突然凑上来，几近要把手机顶到Stephen鼻头上。</p><p>　　Stephen皱着眉头把Jon的胳膊推远不少，他瞅了一眼便开始咯咯笑。</p><p>　　“先不提这个，问你件事。我公开出过柜了吗？”Stephen说。</p><p>　　Jon用奇怪的神情愣愣看着他：“没吧？”</p><p>　　“那好。”Stephen拿起手机，“我出个柜。”</p><p>　　“什…不准动，不准动。Stephen！”Jon立即握起拳头摆上架势，“你指头敢再碰那屏幕一下，我保证立刻把你打昏过去。”</p><p>　　“……我靠。反了你了？”Stephen不可思议地抬起头，“是这样。我想这个宇宙的Stephen总不该是五十多岁一未婚笔直老处男，只是做点他早就该做的事。不对吗？给他来点baby carrots。对了，顺带一问。你和他做过爱吗？一般都是谁操谁？”</p><p>　　“没有。我操你妈。”</p><p>　　“噢。真不可爱。”Stephen皱紧了眉，“但我怎么不太相信。那你两个算是什么关系？呃…别人都以为你是他包养的小情人，他们都猜到了。说实话你们也太明显了，你们甚至都在同居。还想装吗？”</p><p>　　“装你妈了个比。”</p><p>　　“…Hey come on。你这样一点也不可爱了！”</p><p>　　“不，…我真的和他没有过什么肢体接触。我甚至怀疑他是否知道我是同。”Jon说，“但他对我很好，我觉得我们只是单纯的友谊。”</p><p>　　“真是够好。”Stephen说，“替你冒那么大风险擦屁股，寻找各种机会给你增加曝光，还成天黏在一起腻了歪的。这就他妈的叫单纯友谊。”</p><p>　　Jon眨眼睛看他。</p><p>　　“…确实是。”Stephen蔫了缩进沙发，“对不起。”</p><p>　　“怎么？”</p><p>　　“别问。”Stephen说，“我去出柜。”</p><p>　　“天，…别。求你了。”Jon说，“我认真的。你觉得这很好玩吗？”</p><p>　　“是不是我昨晚上白跟你费心说了一顿？”Stephen低头划着屏幕，“不仅如此，我还得搞明白你现在为什么是个无业游民而不在MTV。可能现在没什么人干那行…或者说你给他惯坏了，天。…92或93年，让我想想…你在HBO或者Comedy Central那儿演过单口吗？”</p><p>　　Stephen抬起头。他发现Jon低着脑袋不说话。</p><p>　　“Jon？”</p><p>　　“…这样，Stephen。”Jon揉了揉鼻子，“呃。我不管你曾经认识过一个很成功的Jon Stewart或是如何，但你似乎从未考虑过我想怎样。Stephen，我归根结底不是他。”</p><p>　　Stephen愣了愣。</p><p>　　“你只是一味地在把他的经历往我身上套。”Jon说，“你想让我命中注定变成他，不是吗？但我们从来都不是同一个人。”</p><p>　　“…你们是同一个人…”</p><p>　　“噢，凭什么。”Jon苦笑，“我这就被决定命运了？”</p><p>　　“天，我没有意识到这个。”Stephen说，“对不起，Jon。你们不同…我怎么没想到？你们当然不同！”</p><p>　　Stephen把手机随意一扔，眼里突然放了点光。</p><p>　　“…哈？”Jon难以置信地看他扑腾站起来。</p><p>　　“立刻来我的Show工作，Jon。我可以专门给你开个时政向栏目，或者可以跟我搞两党对垒，平时你可以当当写手打打杂，我会尽量让你露脸。或者干脆住我桌底吧？那也算是个老本行了。让他们赶紧说我在给你走后门，这样还方便我随时把你拽过来亲一口。”</p><p>　　Jon的表情像吃了只苍蝇。</p><p>　　“我刚说了亲一口吗？…不过Jon总之你放心，我绝对能办好这件事。BTW. Do I look straight to you？”</p><p>　　“…<strong>NO</strong>！Are you mad？”</p><p>　　“噢。这个NO是哪层意思？”Stephen皱眉。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　<em>要怎样让Jon对这一切心安理得？</em></p><p>　　Stephen一把搂过蓬蓬狼尾巴开始抱着捋。</p><p>　　“手感比我想象中还要好得多！”他陶醉地说，“这么可爱的尾巴要是割掉多可惜？”</p><p>　　Jon注了满眼惊恐看他。</p><p>　　Stephen稍抬起头，随即探出手用两指轻勾住他脖子上的项圈。“这既然都是个项圈了，为什么不干脆也配上根绳子。老川像是缺乏情趣的人吧，他只懂淋黄金澡一类。”</p><p>　　“…Stephen。我刚才说错了什么吗？”Jon僵硬地说。</p><p>　　“没有，Jon，完全没有。你让我茅塞顿开。”Stephen把下巴搁在Jon的肩头。他开始嗅。</p><p>　　“…You smell like cinnamon！”Stephen有些惊喜地说，“天啊先前那是我编出来的，但你现在真的闻起来像是肉桂。I do love cinnamon！”</p><p>　　Jon抄起一个抱枕塞在他与Stephen的脸间缝里。</p><p>　　“…Wowa，又来。你真的不是只鸵鸟吗？”Stephen说。</p><p>　　“Stephen。你在搞什么…”</p><p>　　“我在勾引你。这你妈的需要我说？够明显吧。”</p><p>　　Jon倒了。</p><p>　　Stephen顺势瞟了眼裤裆。</p><p>　　“…噢。年轻真好。”他挑眉，手掌去拍几下Jon。“不出意外后天你就能来上班，我等着先带你去做套西装。记得放心跟着你双性恋老板走。”</p><p>　　Stephen绽开个满意的笑。</p><p>　　抱枕下的Jon发出怪声。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“今天John Oliver会来做嘉宾。”Stephen说，“你肯定知道他吧？Last Week Tonight的主持人。…唉天。他今晚会是个什么嘴脸我大概已经猜得个七七八八了，我想让你躲在我桌底。你就安心坐那吃你的慕斯蛋糕，必要时刻出来卖萌，不必说话。”</p><p>　　“什么嘴脸？”Jon奇怪地抬头问了句。</p><p>　　“同人文狂热爱好者的嘴脸。”</p><p>　　“那又是什么？”</p><p>　　“你原来没看过同人文吗？我晚些拿点给你看。”Stephen拍拍Jon的后背，“在此之前，跟我来。去和John打个招呼。”</p><p>　　他们来到嘉宾化妆间，John正翘着二郎腿坐沙发上嚼着根热狗刷手机。见二人推门而入，他立刻直起身来热情地挥挥手，一根橙黄花纹的猫尾巴晃来晃去。</p><p>　　“Hi Stephen！还有这是Jon吧？我知道你啊！”</p><p>　　“你又知道了？”Stephen双手环着胸打趣道。</p><p>　　“Hi Oliver，”Jon说，“你的节目非常不错，每周都看。”</p><p>　　“哇哦。我能在你这儿从Stephen手中分杯羹已经很荣幸了！”他起身把Jon拉过去坐一块，“来根热狗？蜂蜜芥末？蛋黄酱？”</p><p>　　“我以为会看到你端着一碗雕花白色小盅喝红茶？”Jon笑道。</p><p>　　“噢，我已经是在美国移民局呼啦呼啦过星条小旗的人了。”John说，“知道吗，他们严禁我在美国境内用雕花白色小盅喝茶。”</p><p>　　“真是遗憾。看来万幸那儿没有口音强制矫正营之类。”Jon说。</p><p>　　“有的。而这是我全天候三年一年上缴三万刀矫正训练的成果，丝毫没有影响我对移民局办事效率的信任。我上次来LSSC抖了一句学习成果Thank y’all，他的观众完全没能接住我的意思。够尴尬。”John突然拢嘴悄声说，“我猜他的观众全是红脖。”</p><p>　　Jon斜着嘴鼓腮帮子吹气，“确实有够难排除这种可能。”</p><p>　　“啊！他好可爱！”John反手悄悄指着Jon，探着脑袋用极夸张的嘴形无声地向Stephen喊话。</p><p>　　Stephen耸耸肩。</p><p>　　“哇，你比我想象中要可爱多了。我这下清楚Stephen为什么那么喜欢你了。”John对Jon说。</p><p>　　“嗯？没有的事！”</p><p>　　“别激动！”John甩甩手，“那人虽然是个老变态，他年轻的时候是个年轻变态，顺带一提。我们之前在Comedy Central的时候一起做过节目，我在11:30档做过一小阵子。但是…我实在但是不出什么，你们两个开心就好。”</p><p>　　“…我们两个什么啊？”</p><p>　　Stephen凑过来把Jon推走。</p><p>　　“啊！有空一起玩！”John挥手。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　John端了端杯子，没喝。</p><p>　　“Stephen的小男朋友真的很可爱。百闻不如一见，我终于见到啦。”</p><p>　　“什么意思。从哪百闻的？”</p><p>　　“从你。大家不清楚，我们脱口秀主持每隔一阵子都会调协脑电波到同频，”John的手指在太阳穴边兜圈，“让我听听。Stephen现在在想…他在想塑料是石油，石油是恐龙，那么塑料恐龙就是真的恐龙…他还想养只小狗。”</p><p>　　Stephen挑起眉。“看来我有蛮灵活的头脑。我还以为我刚只是在凝视你两根孔武有力的眉毛。”</p><p>　　“…Ay。粗吗长吗，喜欢吗？”</p><p>　　“我想养只小狗。”</p><p>　　“这才对。”John满意地说，“我家有很小的孩子所以我不养狗。”</p><p>　　Stephen不置可否地撇撇嘴。</p><p>　　“听说他刚入职你的员工，那看来先前确实是某种…包养状态？我很好奇你们是怎么认识的。”</p><p>　　“去了趟中土大陆，”Stephen说，“在霍比屯捡到的。”</p><p>　　“Oh ”John说，“好。你要来杯黄油啤酒吗？”</p><p>　　“不，谢谢。”</p><p>　　“那Jon要不要？我看到你了噢，你耳朵不小心露出来了。”John伸长脖子往Stephen身后瞅，“我天，他平常就在你桌底下吗？你倒不必录节目时候都这么需要他在你的桌底下。”</p><p>　　Jon于是冒出来，嘴里含着他那块慕斯蛋糕。</p><p>　　“你嘴里有，噢。我是不是真的打扰你们了？”John瞪起眼小声说，“Stephen，你这老变态！”</p><p>　　“别用你那口看似可信度高的狗屎英腔义正辞严地谴责我。”Stephen说，“我听到John刚才也在想：我想养只小狗。”</p><p>　　Jon神情奇怪地看着二人。他抿着嘴没出声。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　自那天起，Stephen在拍摄时段前就会注意到Jon早早完成工作后不见踪影。段子质量有增无减，虽然那些右手字的确是东倒西歪的极难看，Stephen却不好说什么。</p><p>　　而他始终不能放心，于是吩咐保镖替他盯梢。</p><p>　　危险倒如约而至。Stephen拿到位置，是个搞Open mic的小酒吧。当他赶到时保镖已经把事故基本摆平，Jon坐在一边，脑袋上按着颗带血的棉球，项圈红红地亮着。</p><p>　　Stephen感觉自己要气炸了。</p><p>　　他不再准许Jon独自出门，尽管这似乎是荒诞无稽的事。</p><p>　　当然。Jon有一万种方式从忙碌的Stephen眼皮下逃脱。他在发了疯般的努力。Stephen心中隐隐有个答案。</p><p>　　<em>小狗。</em></p><p>　　神啊，但幸运并不总会眷顾的。Stephen想，在他首次目睹项圈究竟如何电击时。</p><p>　　保镖发来的位置接近宽街，他于是很快赶到。攻击者迅速逃脱掉了，Jon也没受什么太大伤害，只是项圈仍红红地亮着。他看到Stephen，又开始心虚地笑。</p><p>　　而后笑容倏然凝滞，Jon从喉咙里挤出声痛苦的叫，随即抽搐着摔在地板上。</p><p>　　电击持续三四秒。整圈放电可以在昏暗环境中见闪，攻击的是最脆弱的脖子，可致昏厥十分钟以上。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　Stephen快要疯了。</p><p>　　他从未感觉自己如此愤怒过，其因有二。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　其一终究在Jon自身。</p><p>　　Stephen靠着墙把手揣在睡袍里。他等Jon从浴室里踱出来，见准时机掏出狗绳把搭扣挂在他项圈上，攥绳的手抬高了些把Jon往他身侧拽。</p><p>　　Jon没能反应过来，脚底打滑被拽得一个踉跄。</p><p>　　“…搞什么？”</p><p>　　Stephen没应声。</p><p>　　那根绳算长。Stephen捆紧了Jon的手还余下不短一截。</p><p>　　“叼好。”他把那截塞到Jon嘴里，“不准松。”</p><p>　　Jon用带些疑惑的眼神看他。</p><p>　　“Stephen，你想干什么？”他开口，绳滑落下来。</p><p>　　“我让你不准松。”Stephen用力地强硬塞回去，Jon的后脑勺撞到墙上发出不小的一声闷响。Stephen捕捉到他眼中转瞬即逝的一丝怒光。</p><p>　　“乖点，玩个游戏。我想养只小狗。”Stephen替他揩去湿头发一绺汇成股往下流的水珠，顺势指腹贴上唇捏起他脸颊。“真是小狗牙，怎么能这么尖。”</p><p>　　他用身高优势把Jon压在墙上，另只手伸口袋掏玩意，随即将手伸进浴袍揽过Jon的腰，把那枚小巧跳蛋硬塞进他后穴，用手指尽量推深。</p><p>　　“…Stephen？你疯了吗！”</p><p>　　“答对了。”Stephen用遥控器一敲Jon的脑门，“天啊，你早该知道再这样下去我早晚会被你逼疯？这东西还带点微弱电流。你不是说项圈有些大材小用，我猜什么时候给你改装一下说不定也能有这种奇效。”</p><p>　　Stephen推到最低档，突如其来的酥麻感立刻让Jon感到有些许不适。他皱起眉头。</p><p>　　“我想在这种情况下和你谈点事情。”Stephen开到第二档，“首先，你对我很重要。”</p><p>　　Jon的呼吸陡然变得急促。他把重心依托给墙，半仰着头依旧死盯着Stephen，耳朵警觉地竖着。</p><p>　　“听到吗，你对我很重要。而你该做的就是放宽心准许你自己被爱，我不想再看到你这种该死的无所谓，给我将你自己放在一切的首位。其次，”Stephen推到第三档，“对我坦诚。我了解你不懂说谎，但我不希望你终日对我避重就轻。”</p><p>　　Jon的喘息开始带颤，紧咬的狗绳洇湿一片，从齿缝间挤出些含混的呜咽。Stephen目睹那双蓝眼睛变得失了焦。他贴墙滑下跪倒在地，Stephen随即也半跪地蹲下，依旧与他视线保持稍带些威压的俯视。</p><p>　　“最后，”Stephen前倾把手捋上Jon的头发，捻着那对发抖的耳朵把跳蛋调至最高档，“…我在等你。<em>你不想要我吗？</em>”</p><p>　　Jon的短促呻吟再难以压抑半分。他失声叫了出来，绳端松了口疲软地垂到紧捆的手边。Stephen牵起项圈与狗绳的咬合处往上提，拇指紧逼Jon的下颌让他向后狠仰着头。Jon难受地弓起身子，嘴唇不听使唤地半张着，眼眶立刻泛上层潮红，棱角分明的脖颈全然露在Stephen面前。</p><p>　　“你总该清楚脖子是最脆弱的地方。既然没有反抗，那我就默认为你已经完全信任我了？”</p><p>　　他啃咬，有些笨拙。直至将温热的大动脉抵在齿尖之下。他感受到Jon的心跳的很快，那枚绿灯当然又已转红，他心想。</p><p>　　这感觉足够微妙，容易上瘾。Stephen能够理解。</p><p>　　他另只手开始揉弄Jon那根已然勃起的阴茎。Jon的内裤湿了一小片，Stephen不确定那是什么前液，他并不清楚那枚跳蛋实际会有什么效用。</p><p>　　是最高档…他发觉Jon的叫声里除哭腔外带上嘶哑，早已失了神的眼睛被洗得透蓝，整个人像滩泥一样靠在墙上。他不能确定凝成团流的是Jon先前未擦干的水还是一层冷汗。</p><p>　　Stephen于是调回一档。Jon如释重负埋下头，拼命地大口呼吸。</p><p>　　“Jon？”Stephen轻轻唤道。他把手贴上Jon的脸颊，感受他逐渐平复的呼吸。“希望这样能让你记得更牢。复述给我听。”</p><p>　　Jon至此仍一言未发。</p><p>　　未几他发出声呜咽，Stephen听到一声响亮的拔出东西的声音。</p><p>　　几近在同时，Stephen倏然被冲撞得向后仰倒在地，Jon随即扑在Stephen身上。Jon的手不知何时已经挣脱掉，尾巴尖上挂着那只湿漉漉的跳蛋。他死死地压着Stephen，使后者丝毫动弹不得。</p><p>　　“J…”</p><p>　　Jon用极具侵略性的吻封住Stephen的嘴，粗暴的舌闯入他唇齿间疯狂掠夺，滚烫呼吸不断洒在Stephen的脸颊上。Stephen立刻感觉自己被吻得几近窒息。</p><p>　　“我是狗？”Jon稍抬起头用手钳住Stephen的脸，危险地半眯起眼睛。“Stephen，看我。你认为我是只狗？”Jon声音陡高几分，“你要我只是摇着尾巴向你乞食？”</p><p>　　Jon肿胀灼热的性器贴在Stephen的小腹上，Stephen却觉得不断发冷。</p><p>　　…即使他完全能猜到会是这种局面。</p><p>　　Jon把狗绳取下来系住Stephen的手，而后把跳蛋塞进Stephen的后穴。那跳蛋仍保持着刚才的一档，Jon抢过遥控器直接升到第三档。</p><p>　　Stephen立即不可遏制地叫出声。</p><p>　　这只跳蛋并不像是规整的蛋形，上头缀着的凸起很高的橡胶颗粒缺失规律地疯狂冲撞着Stephen脆弱的神经，微弱电流使他的阴茎立刻涨得十分难受，双手却被束着无法寻求解脱。Stephen瘫在地上很快失去力气小幅度抽搐着，无意识重复着单调的呻吟。</p><p>　　他隐约听到Jon叹了口气。跳蛋随之被关掉。</p><p>　　Jon贴上来抚摸Stephen的卷发，在他唇角烙下温柔一吻。</p><p>　　“我都听见了，我答应。…对不起Stephen，我想尽我可能努力让自己与你平齐些。”他说，“<em>我想要你</em>。”</p><p>　　“…最高档是什么感觉？”Stephen虚弱地问。他突然想起这似乎是颗性虐恋调教用的跳蛋。</p><p>　　“有些像是被项圈电击那一瞬间的感觉，但其实比那要好很多。”Jon说，“你不会想知道的。…我还想问你上哪搞到的这种鬼东西？”</p><p>　　Jon替他解开手上的结。Stephen合上眼，他抬起胳膊紧紧抱住Jon。</p><p>　　“…别再去了，等明天。”Stephen说。“最晚后天。我会让CBS做你的Open mic。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　其二。根本在于…</p><p>　　“对了，Jon！先前说好给你找点同人文看，我忘了。”</p><p>　　Stephen把笔记本电脑塞到满脸写着迷惑不解的Jon怀里，敲开AO3搜索了一阵子。</p><p>　　“让我看看…只有一篇还是中文，怎么会这样。”Stephen有些失望地说，“在那边我们两个有好几百篇，什么语言的都有。”</p><p>　　“啊。好几百篇什么？”</p><p>　　“写我们如何做爱的文章。”</p><p>　　“呃，怎么会有这种东西。”Jon难为情地说，“你和那个Jon不只是单纯的朋友关系吗。”</p><p>　　他于是只点Stephen Colbert。</p><p>　　“看，单纯是朋友当然也有人写他们做爱，这儿就有一篇我和Steve Carell的。你要不要读读看？”</p><p>　　“…什么？不要。”</p><p>　　“噢。”Stephen皱皱眉，“那你多在节目上和我啵嘴，我猜特别快我们也会有很多同人文。”</p><p>　　Jon把嘴撇得老高。<br/>　　<br/>　　“好了，那不是重点。根本在于It Matters。”Stephen把电脑端回来扣好，“这是任务，Jon。我后面会给你安排三段节目，一共半小时左右。够你给他们扒层皮吗？”</p><p>　　“什么。要怎么做？”</p><p>　　“你比谁都明白该怎么做，但我总不清楚该不该现在就完全信任你。”Stephen笑笑，“告诉我你那手绝妙的喜剧嗅探能力到30岁开发到百分之几了？”</p><p>　　“…Ah，”Jon不耐烦地皱皱鼻子，“别提那个人。”</p><p>　　Stephen哭笑不得地摇摇头，“但我可有点想他了。我差不多想象得到他如果知道了我安排你去LSSC工作而不是拉你去拍戏该要有多感激涕零。”</p><p>　　“…Stephen！”</p><p>　　“…好好。这样，我会把我的团队借给你。你可以先尝试能不能够把他们统筹好，替你从历年新闻文章各种渠道抓他们的把柄挖他们的暗线。终稿要你自己写，当然也是你自己来演。三段半个小时，把这组织从头到尾彻底碾碎揉烂讲给观众听，扒层他们的耗子皮。可以吗？”</p><p>　　“……”Jon说，“呃，我试试吧。”</p><p>　　“你当然能做得很出色。”Stephen拍拍Jon，“有什么问题我都会帮你解决，尽管向我提好了。”</p><p>　　Jon冲他笑了笑。</p><p>　　“再嘱咐你一句，你这次露面很重要。在我这里打工总不能自由做你的事，公众台在我这时间段终究太要关照娱乐八卦，知道你不喜欢。你应该尽快拥有个自己的show，但这要看你表现。当然，我会给你争取。”</p><p>　　“…你在开玩笑。”</p><p>　　“开玩笑？开玩笑就不会让你在我节目上搞时政向专题小段。时政！意料之中的是如今时政讽刺仍算是块少经涉足的处女地，TCR的讽刺无关痛痒， Bill Maher就算是最尖锐的那个，连Oliver都在和嘉宾侃大山。时政讽刺。我想我真的不必多说，就做你想做的那些事。”</p><p>　　“好吧，我知道了。”</p><p>　　“知道了就好，让他们都看看。”Stephen说，“让他们看看这个世界竟有你缺席该是多大的遗憾。”</p><p>　　</p><hr/><p> </p><p>　　“……看过你的第一段素材。”Stephen说，“知道吗，你的演技比我意料之中还要烂。所以你…”</p><p>　　Jon向后仰在沙发上，耳朵向后扁着贴头发闭紧。</p><p>　　“…你不准不听。”Stephen生气地说，“给我把耳朵竖起来。”</p><p>　　“我快要紧张死了，Stephen！”Jon捂着眼睛嚷道，“我花一个月攒起来的那点自信都要被你唠叨没了，for God‘s sakes ”</p><p>　　Stephen无奈地看那条尾巴有一搭没一搭烦躁地噗噗狠拍着沙发。</p><p>　　“你是在卖萌吗？”</p><p>　　“这倒没有？”</p><p>　　“你耳朵闭起来了还能听得到我说话？”</p><p>　　Jon于是转而用手紧紧压住耳朵。</p><p>　　“好了，谈点正经的。”Stephen探身把他手从头上扯下来。“这样，我想给你分享我曾经和无数人谈过的经验：出外景时把灵魂挂在衣帽架上，等一切完成时再取回来。”</p><p>　　Jon侧了头看着他。</p><p>　　“灵魂的定义很宽泛是吗？但我此时想糅上当初你给我的经验。”Stephen狡黠地眨眨眼，“要当Comedian就别胆敢把自己当人看。架子与脸面有够可耻，把一切都留在这里会很轻松。”</p><p>　　“…噢，但这实际上挺难做到的。”</p><p>　　“当然对你来说真挺难做到的。我都不清楚我这算不算是在扼杀孩子天性。”Stephen摸着下巴说，“但你总该试试看。现在只是你初涉这方面，你的系列还有两段没做，不用急。你当然会渐入佳境。…现在走吧，轮到你上台了。”</p><p>　　“对的不用急，Stephen。”Jon抓抓脑袋，“呃。真开心你还记得不用急。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>　　</p><p>　　Jon制作水平的飞升在这三段专题中果真有很大体现。尽管Stephen清楚他完全不该从主持位跳起来笑得这么开，在最终段结束后仍旧没能忍住冲过去给了他个大的拥抱。</p><p>　　Jon也笑得很开，脸颊有点红晕泛着。这该是他接触喜欢东西的生理反射。</p><p>　　两人紧抱在一起晃了晃。“We'll be right back！”Stephen急匆匆讲完主持词，拉过Jon沉到桌底，用激烈的吻封严他的嘴。</p><p>　　Jon尚未反应过来。他有些诧异地看着Stephen。</p><p>　　“我终于弄清楚了，Jon。”Stephen捧着他脸颊带点喘地说，“天，你太辣了。你永远不会知道聪敏的头脑与妙语连珠对我来说有多性感。”</p><p>　　“但…我的天。这是台上，Stephen！”Jon说。</p><p>　　Stephen紧皱起眉头，“没老年痴呆，宝贝。这和我突然欲火上身很想亲你有什么关系吗？”</p><p>　　Jon于是眨眨眼。他绽开个无奈的微笑，重新稍探头贴上Stephen的唇瓣以一个温柔的吻回予。</p><p>　　Stephen弯弯眼睛轻合上。他现在只想…</p><p>　　“Jon，你太棒了…不必等太久。”Stephen从唇隙中漏出悄声的话，“你当然能够拥有自己的show。”</p><p>　　“不用急。”Jon说，“我们还会有无数个这样的日子。”</p><p>　　“Hum ”Stephen含混不清地说，“不…”</p><p>　　只想…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Jon目瞪口呆地看到Stephen黑着脸从电梯里走出来，撞见他时二话不说拽他重新坐上电梯，按了顶层。</p><p>　　“Hey Stephen…搞什么？”</p><p>　　“跟我去天台抽根烟。”Stephen咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>　　Jon满是疑惑地看他一眼，Stephen没搭理。</p><p>　　他们爬过通向天台那段楼梯。Stephen拽着Jon在靠近楼边缘的小段台阶一屁股坐下。</p><p>　　这儿视野挺好，对面楼没能挡住更远处的川流，几条发光的银河缀在地上闪。灯火很通明。</p><p>　　“来这里干什么？”Jon问。</p><p>　　“是个仪式。”Stephen拢手挡风，点上一根烟。</p><p>　　他吸了一口就猛地开始咳嗽，最终咳得眼里都泛了点泪花，抬手在脸前疯狂扇动，捋着胸口试图平复。</p><p>　　“操…！我之前还懂抽两口烟斗…呛死我了，还是你抽。”</p><p>　　他悻悻地把那根烟递给Jon。Jon接来叼在嘴上把烟吐息得很慢，Stephen从这个角度只能清楚看到那粒明灭忽闪的红矮星和天上的三颗亮星，月亮不清楚是被哪片云还是高楼吞了。</p><p>　　“我好像没见过你抽烟。”Stephen侧侧头说。</p><p>　　“我当年抽得非常狠，后来戒了。”Jon说，“Stephen不喜欢烟味。”</p><p>　　“Ah，Stephen也不喜欢烟味。”</p><p>　　他听到Jon轻笑，“你就是Stephen，当然。所以你说要来天台抽烟的时候我才会很诧异，你应该从来不抽这东西。”</p><p>　　“对的，我一直都不怎么喜欢。”Stephen说，“但如果不出意外，CBS执行总裁会从那个小门跑出来。”</p><p>　　“嗯，为什么？”</p><p>　　“因为当初是Comedy Central的执行总裁，他们都是老烟鬼。”Stephen咯咯笑，“你等着吧。”</p><p>　　“Well. That's cool ”</p><p>　　“…我总想起我父亲会抽烟斗烧烟叶。他整个人在我心中就是张模糊的上世纪的绅士医生剪影。”Stephen对他说，“对了。我注意到这里的医生大多数都是些兔子？我的朋友Paul本应该和我一起工作，但他现在是医生。”</p><p>　　“是种不可遏制的类聚群分。”Jon说，“他们从小接触的就会是那一类东西，并且兔子们生来也精通医学一类。他们在医学上独占鳌头，但这同时也会完全匡制住他们的人生轨迹。”</p><p>　　“你呢？”</p><p>　　“商人吧。不出意外的话？”</p><p>　　“Huh，那我丝毫不怀疑你会在商战里被欺负得底裤不剩。…开玩笑的，你会是个不错的商人。”</p><p>　　“谁会知道。”Jon叹了口气，“我很厌恶循着既定路线走，和按程序办事的机器无差。但差离自己擅长方面的后果不就是…来天台吸着烟吹冷风？”</p><p>　　“噢，原来你还是觉得你不适合搞喜剧？”Stephen说，“那你赶紧从这跳下去好了，宝贝。你对世人除了会带来抑郁和焦虑之外再任何用处也没了。”</p><p>　　“Hey…Stephen！”Jon嚷道，“对了，我想问…你最近是不是确实有些精神问题。因为我？”</p><p>　　“…我觉得也是。”Stephen把手指插到发根之中向后捋几下，“但不是因为你。我暂且称之为思乡。”</p><p>　　Jon又点了根烟。只有火舌窜起的那几秒Stephen才能够真正看清Jon的脸。先前他很少意识到双眼的日渐昏花，如今在灯火嘈杂的市区甚至看不清紧贴的人。</p><p>　　可能真的是老了，Stephen想。老了。</p><p>　　他第二十三次开始想象这个世界的Evie未与他相遇大概也能寻得一位好的丈夫。应该不怎么费力就能找得到她。但找一位陌生人意义何在？</p><p>　　而这整个平行宇宙除Paul之外再没人能察觉到Stephen早已调了包。</p><p>　　噢，还有那把不见踪影的枪。</p><p>　　一切都昭示着他再也回不去的事实。</p><p>　　“我应该早有些觉悟认清自己，”Stephen说，“我后半辈子当然已经栽在你头上了。”</p><p>　　火星忽地亮了一下，Stephen倏然感觉自己像是吞了那三颗星。有烟气撬开他的嘴唇闯进去，随即在他口中调皮地打了个旋。</p><p>　　“用嘴呼气，咽下去。”他听到Jon说，“然后顺其自然从鼻腔里呼出来。”</p><p>　　Stephen顺利地照办了，有些呛但不至于咳嗽。</p><p>　　“…噢，还不错。”Stephen说。</p><p>　　“别急着往气管里挤，品的就是烟气掠过喉鼻时的味道。你当时吸的是第一口本就很呛，可以直接吐掉。”Jon说，“刚才很好，再来一次？”</p><p>　　“好了。你是想亲我还是教我吸烟？”</p><p>　　“呃。”Jon说，“我以为你不至于扫兴到把这层点破。”</p><p>　　“我想我本来就需要你安慰一下我，你倒不必让烟乘虚而入。”Stephen把头斜靠在栏杆上，他的手有些奇怪的疲软无力感于是他开始按揉手腕。“知道吗，我几乎什么也看不清了，我之前都没意识到这个。大概我需要重新换个眼镜，但现在我只觉得一切都很黑。一切都用掺水的墨团晕在一起的黑。”</p><p>　　“那就别傻坐在这里了。你觉得今晚还能等到那什么吗？”</p><p>　　“那什么？当然能等到，不过应该需要些时间。”Stephen叹气，“我猜我快要崩溃了，Jon。很没来由是吗？先把那烟扔了吧，Stephen不喜欢烟味。…这儿真黑，他妈的。你再不和我亲嘴我大概就要忍不住嚎啕大哭了。”</p><p>　　“Stephen…Stephen。”Jon说，“我挺担心你的，真希望你能够清醒些。其实有时候我确实分不很清你是在开玩笑还是认真。”</p><p>　　“…噢，当然。当了Comedian你还没点这种觉悟？”Stephen说，“我们跟小丑的区别无非就是我们把面具连血带肉缝在脸上。以后你总会经常受到这种误解的，你会发现多数人只单方面接收七彩糖屑。”</p><p>　　“那…”</p><p>　　“都是真话。我又在想我当初为什么不干脆让你快逃，干什么不也比干这个要强？你当初累得像条狗，当然现在有耳朵和尾巴肯定会更像条狗。…我真的不想开这个玩笑…我的天，烦透了。”</p><p>　　“Ste…”</p><p>　　“我又在谈那个人！是！我真想给你看看他做的每日秀，让所有人都瞪大眼看看，他们居然可以如此怀疑你的能力？但是我也不能指着人鼻子说我知道你将来可厉害啦我见过啊所以赶紧他妈的给他节目，…耶稣基督啊，他们一定会觉得我疯了。但你必须要拥有一个能供你自己无束缚畅谈的平台！”</p><p>　　“Stephen，先不管这些。”Jon有些生气地猛拍他两下，“那边有人来了。”</p><p>　　一个有点胖的影影绰绰的人走过来，在二人身边弯下腰撑着膝盖。</p><p>　　“唐突占用二位谈恋爱的一点时间。”来人说，“请跟我来，坐下慢聊？”</p><p>　　“呃…”Stephen攥成拳敲敲额头，“等一会…不需要，就在这谈。Jon你别出声。”</p><p>　　“那我就在这席地而坐了。”他笑笑。</p><p>　　“终于愿意和我谈了？有话快说。”Stephen说。</p><p>　　“我会尽量简短。那我开门见山谈了，不可以。请原谅我们需要综合考虑极多因素，借鉴NBC先前经验来说，Conan O'Brien在他司深夜档十几年经验仍难以调和晚间档受众…”</p><p>　　“那事终归是不该给Leno提档，Conan现在很成功。你总不能这么说。我并没有要求把我的节目提前。”</p><p>　　“那我默认为你要他接替James Cordon？”</p><p>　　“不不，我是要你把我节目砍半个小时给他。”</p><p>　　“首先这是极冒险的做法，削减到半小时当然会使你的节目竞争力下降。其次，我台并不需要三档拥挤的深夜秀，Stephen。”</p><p>　　“根本原因还是你们不信这家伙，我猜。”</p><p>　　“…是。你当然清楚这一点，他在这方面毫无经验。我们实在不能出于你们二位的特别关系，加上你一面之词的包票而冒这种风险。…说到二位的关系，顺带一提无意冒犯，很难以理解。我们对此非常头疼。”</p><p>　　“缺少经验是吗，那就让他从小点的做起。先给他十到十五分钟，不必分离，依附在我节目的后段就可以，让他每次只做一段Monologue或者专题。你们可真是瞅见我们的关系了，到底该怎么看似客观地告诉你他有的喜剧潜力？妈的。你们看不到他在我节目上做的专题吗？”</p><p>　　“这算…”</p><p>　　“总可以了？想叫The Stewart Report我也不拦着，管他呢。这都不可以的话我大概会回Comedy Central和他一块另起炉灶，这句话先和你交代一下。”</p><p>　　“你这样让我们非常难办。”</p><p>　　Stephen挑起左眉。他旋即意识到黑暗中没人会注意得到，于是又放下。</p><p>　　有点头晕。</p><p>　　“机会。要适时给些机会，CBS人不管哪个。你总不想落得两边都很难看。”</p><p>　　“…你总归还清楚你是在CBS任职。”</p><p>　　Jon忽然站起身。“借一步说话。”他对那人说，拽起他走到角落。</p><p>　　Stephen发现自己无暇阻拦，他眼前又莫名地黑了一个度。…这不太对劲。他突然感觉有些天旋地转。</p><p>　　远处有红矮星燃起两颗。等…太近了太近了太近了。</p><p>　　“不用急。”Jon的声音响起，“经验确实不足，真的不用急。但…”</p><p>　　不用急。</p><p>　　他才不足三十岁，天。在急什么？</p><p>　　…那把枪到底是什么原理……</p><p>　　他意识到他从来没考虑过这个问题。</p><p>　　如果是凭借引力在更高维度使时空弯曲意外沟通膜宇宙的单方面捕捉行为或是什么杂七杂八的狗屁原理…</p><p>　　那终归只是一把小枪。而你眼前有两颗红矮星靠得好近。</p><p>　　不用急。</p><p>　　<em>在急什么？</em></p><p>　　他忽然之间似乎找到了这几日无来由心悸的原因。</p><p>　　<em>别忘了还有一个Jon Stewart。</em></p><p>　　“我非常晕，Jon…”Stephen扶着栏杆站起来，“好难受。来扶一下我，有什么事后面再说。…你是对的，不用急。”</p><p>　　“天，你没事吧，Stephen？”</p><p>　　“很想沉沉睡一觉。”</p><p>　　Stephen又在这么想。</p><p>　　他摔进Jon怀里让沉重眼皮坠下昏睡过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“…Paul？”</p><p>　　Stephen再醒来时，侧头第一眼看到的居然是Paul。</p><p>　　“啊Stephen，你终于醒了。”Paul立马站起身凑上来，脸上挂着些担忧神情。</p><p>　　他后脑勺仍有些刺痛，抬抬头明显感觉到有晕眩感涌来。他看到Jon坐在那边环着臂半睡半醒，鼻子里似乎还塞着截卫生纸。</p><p>　　“…怎么回事？”</p><p>　　“这不该是我问你的事吗。你怎么突然晕的，平行宇宙不稳定了要塌了么？”</p><p>　　“你才是医生，Paul。”Stephen揉着脑袋坐起来，“我问他鼻子怎么了？”</p><p>　　Paul的表情立刻像是吃了只苍蝇。</p><p>　　Jon也清醒了凑上前来。Stephen注意到他仍狠瞪了Paul一眼。</p><p>　　“我没能查清楚你的原因，你看似是简单的疲劳过度但又不该如此简单。要知道你可是穿越之人！”Paul说，“但这家伙我清楚，被我一拳捶出血。话说在前头，我真不是故意的。”</p><p>　　“…呃。你打他干什么？”Stephen说。</p><p>　　“你该理解我只是想给你出气。敢想象他打横抱着你向我极速冲来的那场景？”Paul无语地说，“我下意识以为你又被按着操晕了。”</p><p>　　Stephen低下脑袋。他用双手盖住脸开始窃笑。</p><p>　　“…你别笑。你没傻了吧。”Paul说。</p><p>　　“好了，Paul。”Stephen说，“我想和Jon单独谈两句。”</p><p>　　Paul吃的苍蝇更甚。他扭头硬着脸走掉。</p><p>　　“…你不会突然走掉吧，告诉我。”Jon在门锁卡严声响起的瞬间立刻说。他坐在床沿埋着脑袋。</p><p>　　“我不知道。”Stephen说，“我并不知道这是什么情况，之前从未有过的。但我在昏过去前脑子里转的是那把枪。还记得吗？那把杀死死神的枪。”</p><p>　　Jon从鼻腔哼出短促音节。</p><p>　　“我在想…那把枪在我的世界里也有对应的一把，Jon。”Stephen说，“那枪可能有什么超自然力量，我不知道…但是某种直觉告诉我，那扳机扣下之后会如何一切都不敢妄下结论，不过最大可能是捉我回去？但平行宇宙也不一定只有我们两个的宇宙，不是吗？况且单方面的捕捉总会造成不同宇宙间物质总量的倾斜，尽管可能是微不足道的。”</p><p>　　“天，希望你只是科幻看多了。”</p><p>　　“不，我现在过的日子就科幻得一塌糊涂。我居然生活在一个平行宇宙里。”</p><p>　　“所以那是…”</p><p>　　“我有种潜意识告诉我，我的Jon总会搜到那把枪头上去。起码现在已经动了念头。”</p><p>　　“…噢，你的Jon。”</p><p>　　“不是那种意思。”Stephen蹙眉，“唉，Jon。我现在真的不知道能够怎么办。”</p><p>　　“所以…Stephen。”Jon依旧低着头，“你的意思是下一秒那Jon就可能找到那把枪，然后带你回去？”</p><p>　　“这只能算是一种猜测，我不知道。”Stephen实诚地说。</p><p>　　“好…”Jon挠着脑袋。他从床上跳下来出了门。</p><p>　　Stephen愣愣看背影。</p><p>　　他低下头搓动眼睛叹了口长气。</p><p>　　Stephen发现他早已无法辨清自己坚定迫切地想要回家的渴望是否仍存。</p><p>　　说不出的感觉。Stephen咂咂嘴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>